


Dancing on the String of Fate

by SolomonBunny



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, highschool romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: (Y,N) is a 17 year old girl who was just transferred to a new school and in the middle of the school year at that. Because of the late transfer she missed her chance to make friends and join clicks, at least that's what she thought. Everything at school and in her life is about to change after she meets a mysterious boy. One who doesn't care about personal space, Social norms, or raising a hand to a woman. He is a cold blooded psychopath who's cold heart only beats for her.





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this work from my Wattpad to here! Seeing as Fanfiction and DA won't allow mature content this was my last chance for it to be viewed. I hope you enjoy it! Please review so I know how to better it!

"I'm (First) (Last)." you stated as you bowed to your fellow classmates. You felt your heart beating loudly in your chest as you stood in front of 30 pairs of eyes. Not only did you come to a whole new town but now you were starting at a whole new school. Your parents didn't even give you time to finish out the rest of your school year. They just tossed you into this new school in the middle of the year, not understanding how harsh kids could be now a days. This meant that not only were you behind the rest of the class, but it would be harder for you to make friends. By now everyone in the school knew where they belonged and had their own 'clicks'.

Taking a small breath you stood back up forcing a smile to your face. Sure at your old school you were very social and outgoing, but how were you expected to stay that way when you felt so left out? You felt so alone, so lost, so behind everyone, no matter what you did you knew you would be shunned for the rest of the year.

"I hope I can get along with everyone." you chimed as you tilted your head slightly to the left. Your (Color) locks falling slightly onto your face as you did so. Then you heard it, the whispers of the class as they started to judge you. You felt your heart beat faster as you tried not to panic in front of everyone. You couldn't let them see you have an anxiety attack on your first day, much less your first few minutes into class. You were just praying that something would save you, that someone might just make the rest of the year go by faster.

"Please take your seat." the teacher said from her spot. She pointed to an open chair and you gave her a slow nod before making your way past the rows of students and to the open seat. Putting your bag at your side you felt just a little bit better as all eyes fell back onto the teacher.

Leaving out a small breath you nodded your head trying to pump yourself back up to be ready for the rest of the day. Sure you were excited about having such a fresh start but at the same time you did miss your old school. You missed your friends, the shining sun, the loud mouthed kids, even if you said you hated it, you did miss it. Everything you had ever achieved at that school was washed away in one small wave.

"Do you have any books?" A boy's voice asked from your right. Turning you were kind of surprised to see a set of lavender eyes looking back at you. Frowning your brows you turned your head away in shame, you knew for a fact you hadn't received your books yet. Taking your silence as a yes the boy beside you slowly pushed his open book to the side of his desk. "You can use mine. I don't really need it." he smiled, watching you from the corners of his eyes. Turning back at him you gave a small smile in appreciation.

"Thank you. To be honest I was just going to fake it all day." you whispered back to him. Even though his eyes were now focused on you, you knew he didn't care much about what you were saying. Leaving out a sigh you leaned closer to him trying to take a look at the book that was still on his desk. You were taken off guard however when you felt your chair being pulled closer to him. The chairs legs scraped across the floor causing the whole class to look back at you in confusion. Blinking your wide (color) eyes you slowly turned to the boy who had caused all the commotion.

"There, so we can share." the boy chirped from his spot. A bright smile sat proudly on his face but you knew he had darker intentions in his soft lavender eyes. The teacher tapped her desk getting the class to look back to the front of the room. Moving your gaze down you sat in your seat, trying not to move anymore closer to him than you had too. "You don't have to act as if you don't see me." the boy whispered into your ear. You felt your body tense as you shot a look up to him from the corners of your eyes. If only it had been a girl there and not the one boy in class you had found rather good looking.

Now that you thought about it, what was it that you liked about him? Was it the fact he didn't care what others thought? Maybe it was the fact he was being so kind to you when you had just moved here? Or was it that darker side to him that only you seemed to catch, hidden behind those tired lavender eyes?

"You're not falling for me are you?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of your face. Blinking your (color) eyes you had just noticed you had been staring at him. Your face turned a dark shade of red as you turned your head away wanting to just shove your face into the book that you should have been reading. His soft chuckles sent a chill up your spine as you tried to get your mind to focus on the lesson the teacher was teaching. Yet no matter how much you tried to listen your thoughts always drifted back to the boy beside you.

By the end of class you felt as if your mind were about to melt. The boy beside you had done nothing other than touch you the whole time. He didn't even care if he was caught, he just wanted to sit there and play with your hair, or touch your arm, it was kind of creepy. Yet his touches were so sweet, so kind, and relaxing. It was almost as if he had wanted to find a flaw on your body, or calm the anxiety that you were trying to keep at bay. To be honest it really did work, his soothing touches made you feel just a little better about being the 'new girl'.

The bell rang not long after the teacher had stopped talking, it's loud ringing echoing around the whole school. Blinking you lifted your gaze to watch as the kids in your class got their stuff and left. Chatter filled the halls as the rooms emptied, waiting for the next batch of students to fill it back up.

Before you knew it you heard your chair scraping against the floor once again as the boy beside you pushed you back to your desk. Blinking your wide (color) eyes you wobbled slightly in your chair. It took you a few moments before you turned to the boy beside you, confusion clearly written on your face. Looking at the boy you noticed he seemed amused by the face you were making, you were after all told your emotions were always shown on your face.

"Ah?" You asked still confused as to what to do next. You hadn't thought much about your second class, you had almost forgotten that in high school you switched classes. The boy seemed to notice the worry and confusion on your face and held out his hand as if waiting for something. "Uh?" you asked as he moved his hand in a waiting motion. Biting your lip you frowned your brows, to be honest you didn't know what he was waiting for.

"I want to see what class you have next." he stated as he turned to pick up his bag. You felt a warm blush come to your face as it hit you that he was only trying to help. However, all your anxiety was washed away when you seen the teddy bear that sat on his lap. You hadn't noticed the bear before. You had been so embarrassed you had missed the bear all this time.

A smile came to your face as you looked to the bear and it didn't go unnoticed. The boy beside you seemed to notice the way you were looking at it. He turned fully to you sitting on the edge of his chair with the stuffed toy sitting on his lap. Tilting his head he gave you a childlike smile.

"This is teddy. Isn't he cute?" the boy asked moving the small bears arms. Your eyes shone brightly as you turned around pulling your bag from the ground. Turning back fully to him you held up the small set of keys that hung from the side of your bag.

"I have one too! Not as big as yours but he's still a bear! His name is Monokuma, you can just call him Monobear! He's super cute and from this really awesome anime!" you pointed out excitedly. The boy beside you slowly stopped smiling as you started to talk more about the bear. At some point you had even started to talk about the anime itself. "And they murder them one by one till-"

"Murder?" he asked as a dark shadow dimmed the color in his eyes. You blinked a few times before you noticed what you had been saying. You had basically went on a rant about the anime and forgotten to a normal person murder was taboo. "So, you don't mind murder, Blood, Gore, Lust, and Death?" he asked in a low tone. You shifted in your seat as you looked away from him, a sad look coming to your face. You thought for sure you were going to be marked as a freak, a girl who liked gore like that would never have a chance at a normal life. "I do too." he added as a smile came to his face. It was almost as if he was trying to cheer you up in a creepy way.

"R-really?" You asked turning back to him with a worried glance. He nodded his head slowly as he got up from his seat. Holding out his hand to you, you held your bag against your chest as you used your free hand to take his. He helped you up from your seat and you smiled to him. You almost felt relieved you had met him so soon into your first day.

"You know, you seem like a very interesting girl." he smiled. Your gaze slowly went from your hands to his lavender eyes. As soon as your eyes met you couldn't look away, it was as if he was silently coaxing you to tell him what you really desired in life. The room had been so quiet that you could hear your heart beating in your chest.

"It's said that you will walk past a murderer 36 times in your lifetime. If it's true or not I would really like to meet someone like that. If they're smart enough to not be caught, they are in fact smart enough to be free to walk the streets. At least that's what I think." you said in almost a whisper. The boy seemed to enjoy what you had been saying, almost excited to hear what you had to say on the subject. Nodding his head he took a step closer to you. In response you took a step back, he took another step closer and once again you took another back. You two had only stopped when you felt your butt bump into the desk behind you, once again he stepped closer and you practically had to sit on the desk to make more room between you two.

"You are very, very interesting." he smirked as he took your hand into his own. Looking at your hand your eyes followed as he brought it up to his lips. That same darkness flashed again in his eyes and you wanted to know what he was really hiding, you wanted to understand him, you wanted to hear everything he thought. You only came out of your thoughts as his lips kissed the back of your hand. His free hand slowly brushing against your side before resting on your lower back, as if keeping you from running away.

Blinking your eyes a few times you felt a blush come to your cheeks. "I hope you don't mind if I take a taste." he whispered as a dark smile played at his lips. You frowned your brows in confusion before the boy slowly went to his knees. Your heart started to pound against your chest as he slowly lifted your right leg over his shoulder. Out of reaction your left hand went to your skirt pushing it down so he couldn't go any farther than he already had.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" you called out in embarrassment. The boy stopped his mouth just a few inches from your inner thigh. Looking up to you from the corners of his eyes he smiled before licking the spot that he was so close too. You closed your eyes as a chill ran up your spine, this had been a feeling you had never felt before. You had never been this close to a guy, much less have anyone lick your inner thigh before.

"Kanato, Kanato Sakamaki." he stated as he blew some warm air onto your soft skin. Looking down to him your eyes widened as you seen the two fangs in his mouth shine. He slowly bit down, his fangs piercing your skin. You didn't have time to think about it before a moan escaped your mouth. Pulling your free leg closer to you, you pushed it tightly against the desk. It didn't seem to bother Kanato as long as it wasn't the leg he was feasting on.

"I'm (First) (Last)." you choked out as you pulled your free leg closer to the desk. You knew there would be marks on your skin due to the force you were putting against the side of it. Your foot slowly started to slide up the bottom bar causing your shoe to slide off, in turn it made a small click echo around the empty classroom. Kanato detached himself from your leg at the sound, licking the extra blood that tried to escape the open wound. As soon as it stopped he pulled away fully, licking the blood from his lips. Looking up to you his dark expression changed to one of surprise. Your right forearm was covering your dark red face, tears stinging the corners of your eyes.

The bell sounded once again echoing through the now empty halls. Kanato pulled his eyes away from your blushing face, taking a look back at the doors, wondering if any students had seen what he had done with you. As if noticing there would be no one wondering the halls for a while his gaze fell back onto you. Blinking your (color) eyes warm tears slid down your red cheeks.

"Am I dreaming right now?" you choked out as you wiped the tears from your cheeks. Kanato shook his head as he slowly got back to his feet, holding out his hand you took it, slowly getting back to your now shaking legs. "Then I am late for art and on my first day." you almost whispered. Kanato chuckled darkly as you slipped back on your shoe, wiggling your foot slightly to adjust it. 

"You're so innocent." he whispered back as he turned, pulling you with him. Following after you realized you had no choice but to follow him, trusting him to take you to the art room. As he stopped you were only able to catch a glimpse at the sign before he opened the door and walked in. The teacher slowly turned to look at you two, she opened her mouth to speak but after seeing you she chose to keep quiet. Nodding at you two as if excusing you for being late, you both took your seats. You had been worried at first that you might have been in the wrong class but after being accepted you kind of just let it happen.

Once art was over your day had went on slowly. Some students stopped to talk to you asking you about your old school and why you had moved so far into the school year. You had given them little details about the whole thing but the story was always the same. Your father had gotten a new job and you had to move in a drop of a hat. They all nodded accepting your story without any more questions, all you had to do was smile your way through the rest of their talking.

By the end of the day you felt exhausted. Not only had you told a lot of kids why you had moved, but you had also introduced yourself way too many times in a single day. At times you even felt as if you were being watched, turning around you would look around the sea of people seeing if you could place any wandering eyes. That was till you noticed the pair of lavender eyes that you have come to know so well.

Moving to the side of the hall you waved yourself through the sea of people trying to catch up with the purple haired boy you came to know as Kanato. As you got to the side of the hall you clung to the wall in hopes no one would pull you back into the crowd. Just as someone bumped into you, a hand pulled you back to the side of the hall and into strong arms. Looking up you weren't to surprised to see Kanato. He held you close as he pulled you with him and into the boy's bathroom.

"Kanato-kun this is-" you were cut off as you were pushed into one of the stalls, your mouth covered as he picked you up off the ground. You were wondering how he had gotten the strength to pick you up so easily, that was till you remembered the event from earlier. He held you close to his body as footsteps and small chatter left the room. Some more boys walked in and then back out, but he only left you down when the noise from hall had vanished completely. Pulling his hand from your mouth you turned your gaze up to him. You opened your mouth to scold him for the trouble he was causing you but you were cut off by his lips.

Your eyes went wide in shock at the sudden kiss. His hands found their way to your waist as he moved you back pushing you against the wall of the stall. You could hardly think as he ran his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for you to open your mouth. At that small motion your brain started to work, your hands pushed against his chest, trying to shove him off you. Even though you were unable to push him off he still took your action as a hint for him to back off. Pulling away he slowly licked his lips pleased with backing you into a corner like this.

"I had attacked you earlier without thinking. I know girls like kissing before they become so intimate with another." he said as he moved his face closer to yours. Once again you opened your mouth to object when he lifted you once again off the ground. Covering your mouth he held you up in the air as footsteps came into the bathroom. You had thought everyone had left by now but these footsteps have proven you wrong.

"Hey, Kanato? Are you in there? You're keeping us all waiting." a voice hissed from the other side of the door. Your eyes went wide as the door started to shake, not wanting to be found out like this you wrapped your legs tightly around Kanato. The other flinched a little at your action, looking up to you with a surprised look.

"Yes, I'm sorry brother. I will be out." Kanato said softly. You weren't even sure if his brother could hear him or not. The other seemed a bit annoyed with his brother, scoffing before his footsteps slowly faded. Either his brother was really clueless as to what was going on or he just didn't care. "Damn Laito." he cursed as he sent a death glare at the poor door. "Will you wait for me tomorrow (Name)-chan?" he asked as that child like smile came back to his face. You felt your heart race, nodding your head in a slow response. Truthfully he scared you, and you just wanted to go home.

He slowly loosened his hold on you and you unwrapped yourself from him. He then sat you back on the ground, making sure he didn't drop you. Letting out a relieved sigh he pulled his hand away from your mouth.

"Kanato-kun. You hardly know me, so why are you-" you stopped as you thought about that morning, his sharp fangs sinking into your inner thigh. "Right, Vampire." you muttered as you rubbed your reddening cheeks. "I guess I can't really tell anyone about this..." you added in as you dropped your gaze to the floor. He nodded his head and you left out another sigh. "Right, I promise not to tell anyone Kanato-kun. Just as long as you don't tell anyone about this." You said motioning to the situation you were in.

"I won't say a word." he whispered to you. Closing your eyes you left out a tired sigh, Kanato turned away from you unlocking the door before walking out. You stood there for a moment letting him walk out first to make sure he could lead his brother away if he had been waiting.

Swallowing the lump in your throat you braved leaving the bathroom, looking around before making your way down one of the empty halls and out into the cold night air. Praying that your assaulter won't come in tomorrow. However, you knew you wouldn't be so lucky.


	2. Blood Lust

Moaning lightly you woke up due to the afternoon sun shining into your window. You were lucky enough to have talked your family into letting you have the room facing away from the morning sun. It was easier to sleep through the morning and wake with the afternoon sun so you could get ready for your night classes. Your parents found it fair and gave you the room without much hassle, even if it was the bigger of the two.

Getting out of bed you walked over to your desk picking up your brush and brushing out your (color) hair. As you stood in front of your mirror you felt as if something were watching you. Your hand hesitated for a moment, your brush half way through your silky locks. Looking into your mirror you thought you had seen something purple flash across your window. Whipping around as fast as you could you took a look around before walking over with slight hesitation. After a short moment you opened your window pushing your upper body out to look around the backyard.

"Kanato-kun... If that is you please don't turn my life into a basic horror movie. If you want to chat you can just be normal and call me. I do have a cell phone. That or you could just com-" you were cut off as your door creaked telling you someone was coming in. Turning around you pushed your back against your open window smiling back at your door way.

"Were you talking to someone?" your mother asked as she walked into your room, your now clean uniform in hand. You shook your head before moving away from your window and slowly closing it. "Well I cleaned your uniform like you had asked. I was wondering, did you get cut last night? It seems like there was some small drops of blood on your skirt." your mother asked as she looked you over.

"Ah yes." You laughed awkwardly. "I was so awkward yesterday that I ran into a desk. The small bar on the side caught me the wrong way and cut me. I was to embarrassed to tell the teacher so I had to deal with it till I could get to the bathroom." you smiled. Your mother laughed at your story before setting your uniform on your bed.

"Well please do be careful. Blood is hard to get out of fabric." your mother smiled as she turned leaving your room. Turning back to look out the window again you felt something twist in your stomach. Was Kanato really stalking you, or did you feel something more for him and was just imagining it? Thinking about the other morning you felt your heart sink, were you upset that he had not made another move on you? Closing your eyes for a moment you turned away from your window walking over to your bed to put on your uniform.

As you got to school you noticed Kanato waiting for you at the doors. Running up to him you gave him one of your bright smiles. He waited for you to get to his side before he turned walking with you into the school. You could only mindlessly chatter as you walked with him to your first class. Some girls looked at you like you were crazy and some boys seemed to be jealous of the attention you were giving the boy.

As you got closer to the classroom you noticed his hold on teddy tighten, it was as if he was getting upset that you would have to stop talking. Some kids watched as you smiled to him and talked with him as if you knew him your whole life. It was as if because you were so friendly with him kids noticed you more. That might not be for the best however...

The first class went on without any problems, you even felt a bit excited for it to end so you could get a few minutes alone with Kanato. However, that excitement was short lived when the other didn't corner you. It was almost as if he just wanted to go to your next class. You weren't sure if he was trying to push you away or if he was just trying to make up to you after yesterday. To be honest without his little sly feeding you felt kind of bored.

"(Name)-chan, you seem twitchy, are you okay?" Kanato asked from his spot beside you. Looking at him you nodded before turning back to listen to your art teachers speech. You rubbed your inner thigh a bit as the mark from the other day started to itch. You felt kind of stupid for wanting Kanato to corner you again. To make you beg for him to stop as he sinks his fangs into your skin. To make you cry out in that wonderful feeling. "(Name)-chan." Kanato's voice cut through your thoughts. Turning to look at him again he just slowly pointed to your leg.

Turning your gaze down you noticed that from rubbing your wound it had started to bleed again. You were kind of happy you had wrapped it up the night before, thankful it wouldn't dirty your skirt again. Still you pulled your skirt up to make sure that if it did bleed through it wouldn't get on the fabric.

"Sensei." Kanato called out as he put his hand in the air. The teacher looked over to him stopping her lesson with a questioning look. "(Name)-chan is bleeding. May I take her to the nurse?" he asked. You felt your face go a dark shade of red as you looked at him in horror.

"Yes, it is good to clean it properly. You both may be excused." she said as she turned back to her lesson. Had it been at your old school the teacher would have made you wait till the bell or asked how bad it was and offer a band-aid. Standing from your desk you took your bag and followed Kanato out into the hall.

As soon as the door closed Kanato took your hand pulling you with him down the hall, You had to practically run to keep up with him. Turning the corner he pulled you into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him he pushed you against the wall. It had all happened so fast you didn't have time to voice your confusion before he dropped down to his knees pulling the bandages loose from your leg and letting them drop to the floor.

"Kana- Ah~" you were cut off as a moan escaped your mouth. It was almost hard to stand as Kanato ran his tongue over your still bleeding wound. Your good leg started to go out and you slowly melted to the floor as he pulled your leg into the air causing your skirt to fall up enough for him to see your (color) panties.

"You're such a tease." he hissed as his tongue ran across the wound again, making sure not to miss any blood. Pulling your free leg closer to you, you tried to close your legs. Kanato however stopped you as he left your leg go and slowly moved to your neck. Blinking your (color) eyes you felt his teeth sink into your flesh. Sucking on your soft skin as he drained blood from your body. You couldn't help but leave out heavy pants as he pushed his body closer to yours.

"Kanato-kun." you breathed out as your hands found their way to his hair. Closing your eyes you left him enjoy the taste of your blood, your fingers tangling themselves in his purple locks. "Kana-" you were cut off as you slowly opened your eyes noticing someone watching you two in shock. "Kanato-kun!" you called out as you pulled at his hair. He heard the worried tone in your voice, pulling away from you with in seconds and whipping around to look at the person who had interrupted his dinner.

"Oh, it's only Yui-san." Kanato said in a rather depressed tone. The blond girl before you blinked before looking away. "What are you doing in here? You're interrupting my dinner!" Kanato yelled at her. She opened her mouth to explain why she was in the bathroom but was cut off by the angered boy on top of you. "Get out!" he yelled loudly. She nodded as she ran past you and to the door opening it and running out. Kanato left out a few angered pants as he now knew he would have to get up and lock the door all over again.

"Kanato-kun?" you asked looking up to him. He turned back to you anger still clear on his face, blood ran down his chin as the anger started to vanish. It was as if looking at your pathetic expression calmed him in a way. Sinking down into your hold once again he ran his tongue over your neck, licking up what blood that came from the wound. Moving your head to the side to give him better access to your neck only now noticing teddy laying on his side, forgotten as his owner ravished your neck.

"You're mine. You're mine. No one else can have you." he hissed as his tongue ran over the holes in your neck once again. His body pushed against your own as you left out heavy pants. You felt your eyes close as you noticed your vision start to become fuzzy. Your hands slowly let go of the others hair and you left yourself slip into the darkness called sleep. Teddy watching with dark beady eyes as you fainted.

⊱❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋⊰

"Kanato-kun?" You questioned as you sat up in bed. Taking a look around the dimly lit room you had noticed you were back home. Blinking your eyes a few times you brought your hand up to rub the sleep from your eyes. "How odd, I thought I was at school." you muttered to yourself. You were only pulled from your thoughts as something pushed against your stomach. Looking down you noticed a single arm laying across your lap. Following the limb you were surprised to see messy purple hair.

A smile pulled it's way onto your lips as you seen Kanato sleeping soundly on the side of your bed. His upper body rested against your mattress as his lower sat in your desk chair. Moving your hands you slowly ran your fingers through his silky purple locks. A warm smile coming to your face as you watched his back rise and fall softly. You hadn't thought he slept at all with how dark the bags under his eyes were.

"He was so worried about you." your mother's voice spoke from your doorway. Looking up you gave her a face that was the definition of confusion. "When I got to the school he refused to leave you alone. Not even the poor teachers could pull him away from you. The poor boy kept saying it was his fault that you had fainted and started crying in the nurse's office. It was a mess but I couldn't just leave him there, so I asked if I could take him home. They thought I was insane to bring him home with us." your mother left out a soft sigh as she gazed over to the sleeping boy. "He held you the whole drive home asking me if you would be alright. I had to tell him about thirty times or so that you would be fine." Leaving out a yawn you turned to give your mother a sorry look. Walking to your side of the bed she held out a glass of water, taking it you took a small sip. The cold water burned your rather sore throat but it did feel good against the irritated skin.

"I'm sorry mother, this morning I felt sick but I didn't think much of it. I would have just stayed home if I knew I would cause so much trouble." You muttered as you took another sip. Looking back at the messy purple locks a tight feeling pulled in your chest. Your mother left out a small hum as she walked to your window slowly closing the curtains.

"He is something else." she chuckled. Walking back over to you she took the glass from you setting it on the table so you didn't have to move. She softly kissed you on the forehead before giving you a bright smile. "You have made such a wonderful friend. I am very happy for you." she chuckled again. You slowly nodded your head at your mother's words. She gave you a small smile before turning and leaving your room. Shutting the door behind her, a small click echoing around your bedroom.

"(Name)-chan?" Kanato's tired voice asked. Pulling his face up from the mattress he gave you a soft smile. Rubbing his tired eyes you could feel your heart skip in your chest. The way he rubbed his eyes reminded you of a child, one that had woken up from a bad dream and wanted you to comfort them.

You would have been lying to yourself if you said your mind hadn't wandered to the thought of children. How cute it would be if they looked like Kanato. Their lavender eyes shining with such innocence as they looked up to you. Shaking your head you tried to push the thoughts to the back of your mind. You had just met the boy, you two weren't even dating! Thinking that far ahead was so embarrassing, how could you let your mind wander to such a thing?

"Sorry Kanato-kun." you whispered as you left out a small sigh. "I must have caused you so much trouble. I didn't think I would have fainted from..." You stopped yourself as you slowly brought your hand to your neck. Rubbing the small holes you had thought about the feeling of his fangs sinking into your flesh. Kanato moved pushing himself forward so that he could hug you fully around your waist. "Sorry." you mumbled as you rubbed the back of your neck. Kanato left out a small hum as you slowly ran your free hand over his head.

"Don't be sorry. Just as long as you only look at me, you won't ever have to apologize for anything. All you have to do is only love me." he mumbled into your lap. Nodding your head you pulled your hand away from his soft purple locks. He slowly lifted his head from your lap soon after. "I want you to only think of me." he whispered darkly. "I want you to only be mine, let me be the only one to feed on you." he growled as he looked you in the eyes. "I want to be the only one who can see that excited yet pained look on your face." he hissed as his hand slowly ran up your side.

Sitting in your bed you could only stare at him as you felt his hand slowly run up your body. From your side, to between your breasts, before it came to a stop at your neck. Blinking you felt a small pressure around your neck, just as you started to realize what he was doing he had already put more pressure on your now aching body part. Your hands shot up wrapping themselves around his wrist as you tried to get him to stop. The air in your lungs slowly starting to leave as you tried to speak.

"Kana-" you choked out as you felt your windpipe slowly being closed off. A pained look came to your face as you were pushed down into your bed. Kanato was fast to climb over your small form, sitting on your hips as he gave you a wicked smile. Pulling your leg up you kicked it against the others back hoping it would get him to stop.

"I am only yours. You are only mine. No one else can ever have you." he hissed as he brought his face closer to your own. The sides of your vision started to darken as you fought to get air back into your lungs. Your body started to become heavy and you started to lose feeling in your hands. They slowly dropped from the others wrists and you felt your mind start to shut down. As if noticing how hard he had been squeezing Kanato left you go. Air came rushing back into your lungs causing you to have a coughing fit. Moving your head to the side you coughed into your pillow not wanting your parents to question what was happening.

As your coughing died down you took a few more deep breaths before a gentle hand took hold of your chin. Being forced to look up, you came face to face with Kanato. Your heart thumped in your chest as fear overtook you. Your mind started to fog over as you kept staring into his dull lavender eyes. He started to laugh at your scared expression watching as it twisted into one of horror. You knew from that moment what he was capable of doing and to be honest it scared the shit out of you. No matter what you did there would be no real way of escaping it.

"I love when you look at me like that (Name)-chan. I love to see that fear in your eyes. To see that look of horror." he chuckled. Moving down he pushed his lips against your own, knowing he would only became angered if you didn't kiss him back, you did. You really did feel something more for Kanato, even if he was sadistic and loved to watch you fear him.

It didn't take him long for him to move his hand from your chin, resting it on your side as he deepened the kiss. Moving your arms up you wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer as his tongue asked to be let in. Digging your nails slightly into his neck you left him do as he pleased. You could feel your heart beat loudly in your chest as his arms wrapped around you pulling your upper body closer to his own.

You had slowly left go of his neck wanting him to pull back so you could get some fresh air. He left you get a few small breaths in before his mouth latched back onto your own. Digging your nails back into his neck seemed to excite him. The more pain you inflicted on him the deeper the kiss seemed to be. When you loosened your hold on him however, the kiss slowly melted away letting you pull away to get more air.

"You love me too." he stated more than asked. Wanting to test your theory you slowly pushed your nails into the back of his neck once again. A bright smile came to his face as he moved back down to you, pulling you back into a messy kiss. Kissing him back you pushed your nails in deeper. Feeling a cold liquid pooling around your fingertips you knew that you had broken the skin.

Just as you were able to process what you had just done Kanato shoved you down into your bed his body almost rubbing against your own. The kiss became messier as his tongue danced with your own. Not wanting to push it any farther you slowly left go of his neck. Not long after you had done so he slowed his kissing. Letting you have a bit more space he moved away, letting you take in large breaths of air this time.

"You're teasing me again." he whispered into your ear. A shiver ran up your spine as a hot blush burned at your cheeks. You were scared to tell him the truth, you were scared to admit you had been testing him. Leaving out a chuckle Kanato sat back on your hips, it wasn't enough pressure to hurt but you could still feel the the body parts that you as a female didn't own. You had gotten him excited and yet he didn't push you any farther. For that you were thankful.

You had started to wonder if he did have a bit of humanity in him. If he hadn't he would have taken you then and there not caring how loud you were. The thought of it excited you, made you want to push him to see how far he would go without questioning you. He slowly licked his lips as his hand took your own lifting it to his mouth.

"I love you (Name)-chan." he whispered against your skin. His teeth slowly biting into your finger and letting the digit rest in his mouth as he rolled his tongue around it. Closing your eyes you tried to get your mind to focus back on the info that you had gotten from your last kiss. However, you found it awfully hard to think when his tongue did such wonderful things to your bleeding finger. You had to make up your mind. Did you love or fear Kanato Sakamaki? Or was it both...?


	3. Triplets and Tea

You practically skipped next to Kanato as you made your way to school. The other clung to Teddy muttering some words into the stuffed bears head as he walked. Some people who passed gave you questioning looks but after receiving a death glare from your friend (Boyfriend) they turned their gazes away. It was as if they were scared of Kanato, yet none of them seemed to even know him.

As you both got to the main gate of the school you noticed two redheads waiting. Had you been a normal person you wouldn't have paid them any mind, but you soon noticed they gave off the same creepy air as Kanato. Their light green eyes turned to you, sending a small chill up your spine. They both turned to each other saying something before smirks came to their faces. It didn't take them long to make their way over to you and Kanato, the one in the hat pushing Kanato from your side.

"Who is your new pet Kanato?" the one in the hat asked. He lifted his hand slowly running it up your arm as he moved his face closer to your own. You left out a small yelp as you felt his warm breath on your cheek. Smirking at you he slowly lowered his head sniffing your neck. Moving back he left a chuckle escape his mouth, his light green eyes never leaving you. "She smells so much like you. What have you been doing with her?" he asked as his eyes glanced over your body. 

"Yeah." the other spoke, taking some of your hair into his hand. Sniffing it he was quick to drop it, acting as if it would burn him. His light green eyes moved to your neck, staring at the bandages around it. An irritated look overtook his face. "Did you hurt her already?" he asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"What I do with (Name)-chan is not something you should care about." Kanato hissed as he pushed the one in the hat forward. Taking your hand he pulled you close to him, slowing you both down so you would fall back. The redheads smirked at Kanato's protection over you. To be honest you felt safer in the hands of Kanato, even if he had tried to kill you earlier that day.

"Ah~ I see." the one in the hat chimed turning around to face you fully. Walking backwards he bowed to you tipping his hat as he did so. His light green eyes never leaving your (color) ones. "Hello there little whore~ My name is Laito, Kanato's younger brother but only by a few minutes." he chuckled. The other redhead seemed to get annoyed at Laito's talking, seeing as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Watch where you're walking." he hissed before turning his gaze back onto you. "You have to watch this one, he's always looking for new ways of being a pervert." he stated as he glared at you. "I'm Ayato, Kanato and Laito's older brother. Well the oldest of us triplets that is." he started as he turned back to look ahead of himself. You opened your mouth to introduce yourself but were cut off as Kanato tightened his hold on your hand.

"You don't have to tell them anything (Name)-chan." Kanato smiled to you. Looking up to him you felt him tighten his hold on your hand even more, a crushing pain starting to form. That same dark expression that you had seen earlier shone behind his tired lavender eyes. "They are not worth your while." Kanato stated as you felt a pain shoot up your arm. Wincing, the other seemed to take notice of the pain he had been inflicting on you. Letting his hold loosen he turned back to normal, a childlike smile on his face. You felt as if he had been scolding you for trying to be polite to his brothers.

"Ah Pancake, there you are." Ayato stated as he walked up to the doors of the school. Peeking past the two redheads you noticed a blond girl waiting. Turning to the small group she gave them all a small smile. Moving a little in her spot she waited for Ayato to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She walked with him, not even putting up a fight at his action. You couldn't help but stare at her before she slowly turned her gaze to you. However, she turned back rather quickly not wanting to be yelled at by Kanato again.

"Ah!" you called out in surprise as you felt Kanato lick your cheek. A chill ran up your spine as you turned to look at him with wide eyes. His two brothers turned their eyes back onto you in wonder at your sudden noise. "Kanato-kun, you can't just do that! At least warn me first." you pouted. The other chuckled at your reaction before taking some of your hair into his hand. Now that you thought about it, it had been the same amount as his brother had taken before. Running his hand through it he gave you a smirk before moving behind you. Wrapping his arms tightly around your waist, he held you as you walked.

"Mine." he hissed into your back. Leaving out a defeated sigh you closed your eyes leaning into his touch. His soft chuckles were muffled by the fabric of your jacket as he pulled you closer, Teddy pushing against your stomach. "No one else can touch you." he mumbled in the fabric. Pushing your lips together you tried to take a look back at him, wondering what emotion was swimming in his tired eyes this time. You could almost feel him glaring past you but you weren't sure who his victim was.

"Hey." you whispered turning to Kanato as best as you could. "You haven't eaten since last night." you pointed out still trying to look at him. His arms started to loosen around your waist and he reluctantly pulled away moving to your side once again. Looking up to him he sent you a bored glance before pulling you with him. Pushing past his brothers he pulled you behind him. Had it been anyone else you would have excused yourself but knowing that Kanato might react badly you chose to keep quiet. To you it felt like a lose, lose. 

⊱❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋⊰

It didn't take long for Kanato to become bored of wandering the now empty halls, looking for somewhere quiet to feed. You had noticed he had became tired of walking, he had also not given a single fuck that the bell had rang. Knowing by now you wouldn't be going to class you gave into letting him take you to whatever place he wanted. After a few more moments you began to notice that your vampire 'friend' had become more tired, more than he normally was that is.

Kanato stopped in the middle of the hall, his face stuffed into Teddy's head as he muttered something. Leaving out a tired sigh he moved to the side of the hall placing his back against the wall. Slowly lowering himself he sat on the ground pulling his knees to his chest. You bent down next to him worried he had pushed himself to much on an empty stomach. Now that you thought about it did vampires eat normal food? Did they need to sleep like a normal person? You had so many questions to ask but you knew you couldn't with Kanato falling asleep like this.

His eyes closed and he held Teddy tightly to his chest as he started to nod off. You knew sleeping in the hall wouldn't be the best place, seeing as he would be kicked if class were to be let out. But it wasn't like you could pick him up and take him to an empty classroom by yourself. Leaving out a sigh you turned, looking up to the room in front of you. Library was written on the side and you slowly got back to your feet opening the the door to take a look around. After not seeing anyone you nodded your head finding it the perfect spot.

Moving to Kanato's side you softly shook his shoulder. "Kanato-kun, let's move into this room. You can rest in there." you whispered. He slowly nodded his head as you helped him back to his feet. Holding onto his arm you walked with him into the empty Library. Setting him down on one of the couches he rolled onto his side, his eyes closing once again. Running a hand through his purple locks you waited a while before you got up to wander around. Seeing as you were in a place full of books you thought maybe you could look more into the subject of vampires.

Turning down one of the many rows of books you ran your fingers over the binders. Title after title passed your vision as you watched for the words you had been hoping to find. Sure enough just as you started to lose hope your hand stopped when you seen the word 'Vampire' on the side of a book. Pulling it from the shelf you opened it, a small ball of excitement bubbling in your stomach. Reading the words in your head you started on your way back to Kanato's side. If he would wake up and find you gone you knew you would be punished.

You were so into the book that you hadn't noticed the redhead who you had walked right into. Almost falling backwards you felt his strong grip around you waist. Blinking your (color) eyes you gave the boy before you a rather confused look. A smirk crossed his lips as he pulled you back onto your feet, shoving you against one of the shelves. Books fell around you as you smacked into it, one had almost smacked you right on the head but the other was fast enough to smack it away on time.

"Laito-kun?" you asked through the pain that shot up your spine. You hadn't thought that he would have followed you around the school all this time. The book he had hit came to a stop just outside of the row causing your eyes to fall onto it. You were only pulled away when the others hand shot in front of your eyes blocking you from looking at the object. Turning your gaze up to him he licked his lips. Knowing what he wanted you left your gaze fall to the ground.

"You know." he said softly as his free hand ran down your side. "Kanato will be pissed off when he finds you left me feed off you. When he smells me on your body he will freak out. The wrath you will see is far beyond anything you have ever experienced in your small pathetic human life span." he stated as he ran his fingers over the bandages that were wrapped around your thigh. Glancing down he left a soft chuckle escape his lips. "So he had already gotten this far with you? How odd of him, maybe he had taken some notes from me." he laughed. Moving to his knees he left a warm breath dance across the skin of your thigh. 

"No." you mumbled. His green eyes glanced up to you in wonder at your word. "No!" you yelled at him as you turned, trying to run from him. The other was faster however, taking hold of your leg and pulling you to the ground. The book you had been holding flew through the air before smacking against the floor. Pushing yourself up from the floor you were pulled back by the other, your skin rubbing harshly against the cold floor.

"Did you really think you could run!" he yelled as his hand pushed against your back. Leaving out a pained whine you felt your arms being pulled behind you. Again more pained whines escaped your lips as you tried to fight against him. "Are you really that stupid? You seriously thought you could escape?" he laughed. Closing your eyes tightly you tried to find your voice but it was hard to when you could hardly breath.

"Laito, what are you doing with (Name)-chan?" Kanato's soft voice asked from behind you. Cracking open one of your eyes you tried to look back at the other. His brother left out a tired sigh as he left you go, knowing it was the safer route. Moving your arms to the ground you pushed yourself up off the floor, even crawling to get away from the red head. You didn't want to be anywhere near Laito at this point.

"I only wanted to know why you kept her around." he stated as he got to his feet, giving his brother a shrug. Sitting up you turned to them, Kanato's eyes fell on you for a moment before they went back to his brother. "If you aren't willing to share so be it." he huffed before turning and walking past you. As soon as he was gone Kanato started to walk your way, at first you had thought he would help you up but that wasn't your luck. As soon as he got close enough he got onto his knees taking hold of your wrist and pushing you onto your back. Falling against the ground you left out a pained moan.

"Why didn't you push him off? Why didn't you fight back!?" Kanato yelled. He shook in anger as his free hand balled into a fist. His cold stare sent a shiver up your spine as you stared into his angered eyes. Leaving out an irritated scream he punched the floor beside you. A sickening crack echoing around the room, you weren't sure if it was his fist or the floor but you knew one was busted. Your body shook in fear as you kept your eyes closed and your face turned away from where his fist had landed. It had felt so close to your head, had he been aiming for it? Would he really have hit you if you hadn't flinched away?

"I'm sorry." you mumbled as hot tears started to escape your closed eyes. "I'm sorry." you cried again slowly turning to look up to him. The anger that was on his face was something you hadn't seen before. What if his brother would have bitten you? Would Kanato have been even more pissed off?

"Don't say sorry when you don't mean it!" he yelled loudly. Leaving out a small cry you shut your eyes tightly, hoping he would calm down. "Don't ever say sorry like that to me you worthless insect!" he screamed. Your body shook from your sobs, set mostly off by his loud voice. Fear starting to cloud your mind as he spat his words. "Don't cry..." his breathing started to calm down as he lowered his body to your own. "You're ugly when you cry like that..." he spoke softly. Cracking open one of your eyes you looked up at his now calm face.

"Kanato-kun..." you cried as your body shook. Using his free hand he slowly wiped away some of your tears. Blinking your tear filled (color) eyes you left out a small cry wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist in return, letting your lower back rest against his forearms.

"It's alright (Name)-chan... I'm here." he whispered into your ear. Your cries slowly started to stop, your body still shaking from what had just happened. "I don't want you to ever make those noises for anyone else again. Everything you do is for me." he whispered. Nodding your head you pulled away from his chest looking up into his lavender eyes. Moving down he pulled you into a sweet, gentle kiss. Kissing him back you pushed your lips closer to his, begging for him to take over your mouth. As if he knew he slipped his tongue between your lips deepening your passionate kiss.

Even as warm tears slid down your cheeks you still kissed Kanato back. You knew you feared him but something about the way his lips met yours made you think better of him. When he was with you, you felt safe, even if you knew he was a ticking time bomb. You knew you loved him and in a scary way you knew he loved you too.

"I love you (Name)-chan." he said as he pulled away. You felt your chest rise and fall as you took in large breaths of air. Between everything that had just happened you had almost forgotten what real breathing had felt like.

"I love you too Kanato-kun." you smiled up to him. Closing his eyes he left out a happy sigh before slowly moving down to your neck. As if remembering the bandages that were blocking him, he left out an irritated sigh. You wanted to just tell him to rip them off but as you opened your mouth he had already moved on.

His hands roamed under your shirt, rubbing your stomach as he pulled your legs onto his shoulders. A chuckle escaped his lips as he ran his tongue over your inner thigh. Opening his mouth to take a bite he was interrupted by the bells loud ringing. Laughter and chatter started to fill the hall and Kanato stopped all movements. Looking up to you it was as if he was asking if he could go on.

You opened your mouth to answer him but you stopped when the library door opened. Kanato was fast to cover your mouth as he pulled you close to his body. Sitting up you closed your eyes as you heard the footsteps coming closer to you. You clung tightly to him knowing you were about to be caught. Then, there was nothing but silence, it scared you to be honest. You were scared to open your eyes, to see the horrified look on the person's face. You only opened your eyes when you felt something soft push against your back.

Blinking your confused (color) eyes you detached yourself from Kanato. You knew that you were no longer in the library. It didn't smell like school but of Kanato. It wasn't bright with fake lighting but bathed in a warm glow of flames. Taking a moment to look around you felt relieved at the sight of his room and not the Library.

"Kanato-kun?" you asked tilting your head back to take a look around the room. A warm feeling pulled you back as Kanato went back to what he was about to do. Licking the spot he had been planning to bite before he sunk his teeth into your flesh. Tilting your head back you left out a soft moan. The way his teeth pierced your skin sent a chill up your spine. Your hands wandered to his hair, pulling at his soft locks as he started to suck blood from the now open wound.

Leaving out a few soft pants you left your head fall to the side. Your bandaged leg pushing against Kanato's side as his tongue ran over the wound. It didn't take long before Kanato pulled your shoes off letting them fall off the side of the bed as his mouth never left your leg. Feeling a bit lightheaded you left out a small whine, as you were unable to find your voice.

"So sweet." Kanato sung as he pulled away licking the extra blood from your leg. Looking down to him you slowly left his hair go letting your arms fall to your sides. After another long lick he sat back pleased with his work. "I'll go get us some tea." he said as he pulled away from you. To be honest you wanted him to stay, you wanted him to ravish your body more, but you felt so tired.

Closing your eyes you started to breath normally again. Rolling onto your side you pushed yourself up so you could sit up in his bed. You rubbed your forehead as you tried to get the light headed feeling to go away. Yet with Kanato not at your side you felt kind of lonely. He had been by your side all day and the moment you do have alone time, you want him with you. Shaking your head you took another look around the dimly lit room. Something about the way it looked just screamed Kanato to you.

"Here." Kanato said as he held a cup out to you. Blinking you jumped a bit in shock, you hadn't even heard him enter the room. Taking the cup from him you took a small sip. Sweetness filled your mouth causing a warm smile to pull at your lips. "I hope you like sweet things." he said as he sat next to you. Nodding your head you took another sip before moving to sit fully next to him on the side of his bed.

"Thank you." You smiled to him. He just left out a small hum in response. "Kanato-kun..." You spoke softly taking another sip of the tea. "I love you." you said turning to look at the other. His lavender eyes slowly turned to you as those three words left your mouth.

"I love you too." he said setting his glass down on the coffee table, taking yours from you he sat it next to his. Moving he pushed you down into the bed. Looking up to him he took some of your hair letting it slip through his fingers. "I hate when you smell like them." he whispered darkly to you. Looking away you felt your face start to turn a light shade of red.

"Then don't let them touch me." you said without thinking. Your heart started to beat loudly in your chest as the room fell into a silence. A cold finger slowly ran down your neck pushing itself between your warm skin and bandages. Pulling with one quick movement the bandages became loose, falling to the side.

"You belong to me now (Name)-chan. Everything you do, everything you say, it all belongs to me." he whispered as he moved down to your neck. His lips softly kissed your bruised skin from that morning. Soon he moved to the side letting his warm breath blow against your skin as he slowly sunk his fangs into it.

It didn't take long for him to pull away from your neck. The blood that escaped your open wound was soon captured by his tongue. However, something that was in his eyes told you he wasn't pleased. Taking a calm breath you opened your mouth to ask him.

"Is something wrong?" you questioned as he kept his lavender eyes on your neck. It was as if he was thinking about something. Moving off of you he put his hand around your waist, pulling you with him. You were only in the air for a moment before you were dropped back onto the bed. Your head fell onto the soft pillows as Kanato fell beside you.

"Hey." he mumbled as he slowly ran his fingertips across your bruised neck. Rolling onto your side your eyes met his lavender ones. "You will only let me feed on you. Is it because you like the way I do it?" he questioned. Closing your eyes for a moment you moved closer to the other snuggling into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around you as you took in his scent.

"I want you to only feed on me because you own me Kanato. I belong to you and only you. Only you can feed on me." You mumbled into his chest. His hold tightened around you as you finished talking to him. You were hoping his hold on you was a sign of accepting your answer. "I only want your scent on me Kanato. I don't want to smell like anyone else. I only want to feel your fangs pierce my skin." you added as you slowly started to fall asleep. Between the soft cracks of the fire and his loving hold around you, your body finally felt like it could finally rest.

"Thank you." he mumbled as you slowly let yourself fall asleep, Snuggled soundly against Kanato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I have eight chapters done for this story but I keep forgetting to update. Oops. Anyways I'll try to post more soon! I just have to re-read them all to make sure they're as good as I can get them. Sorry for the long wait!


	4. Sweet Treats

"(Name)-chan~" Kanato's voice echoed from the warm darkness that surrounded you. Leaving out a soft groan you rolled onto your stomach, shoving your face into the soft fabric of the pillow. "(Name)-chan~" Kanato sung into your ear. You felt something warm lick the shell of your ear, causing you to shiver. A chuckle came from your lover as he ran his hand down your back, stopping at your lower back to rub small circles with his thumb.

Leaving out a tired hum you rolled your face to the side, now facing the boy you shared a bed with. Cracking open your tired eyes you tried to focus your gaze on him. It was still rather blurry but after blinking a few times it started to become a little clearer. Kanato was just inches from your face, a cute pout on his face as he waited for you to wake. Closing your eyes again you smiled fondly. You did love that adorable little face of his.

"Let's go get some candy." He pouted as he shook your shoulder. Slowly opening your eyes again you were able to focus better on him. This time catching the glint of happiness that shone in his eyes. Your heart fluttered in your chest as you stared into those lovely lavender eyes. Those eyes you dreamed of staring into as he feasted on your blood. Those eyes you thought about when you thought of him taking control and showing you want true pleasure felt like. Those amazing lavender eyes you came to love so much.

"You woke me up to get candy?" You asked in a tired tone. Kanato nodded happily, an adorable look plastered on his face. Groaning you shoved your face back into the soft pillow, moaning tiredly. Your body relaxed once again under those warm sheets. "Alright... Alright..." You muttered into the fabric. Pushing yourself up from your stomach you left out a yawn, sitting back on your legs as you tried to wake up. Humming softly you moved, climbing out of his bed and stretching. Two cracks echoed around the room as your back and shoulders popped, causing you to sigh happily.

Dropping them back at your sides you left out a tired yawn before taking a step forward. Your eyes remained closed as you shuffled your feet forward, trying to remember where the door was. However, you were blissfully unaware of the coffee table that was in front of you. Your shin connected with it causing you to leave out a pain groan as you bent over, resting your hand on the smooth surface as the pain passed.

You then realized you would have to open your heavy eyelids in order to make your way through his room. Then again that sounded like a terrible idea and you just wanted to go back to sleep. "Excuse me." You muttered as you stood back up, yawning again as you tried to pry open your tired eyes. When that failed you slowly took a seat on the floor, deciding to give up and wait out your tiredness. Soft chuckles echoed around the room as Kanato crawled over to your side of the bed. He seemed to be taking joy in your adorable tired state.

"You're so cute (Name)-chan~" Kanato chimed from above you. You hummed again as he climbed out of bed and stood next to you. Helping you back to your feet he slowly guided you back to his bed. Sitting you down he ran his hand through your hair. Slowly opening your eyes you lifted your gaze up to him. "If you keep walking blindly you'll get into trouble." He whispered into your ear. A shiver ran up your spine as you felt his cool breath run across your neck and shoulder. You were half asleep yet your mind failed to keep your hormones at bay. If anything you were more accepting of his sexual advances in this tired state of mind.

Shaking your head a little you tried to stay awake. You knew that if you were to lay back you would fall back to sleep. Then again you knew how Kanato can get and if you did so you might wake up to a bucket of ice water poured on you. Or a more pleasing sensation of him using his tongue to wake you up a much quieter way. Letting your head fall to the side you hummed in arousal. Wondering if he was that good with that mouth of his. Then again he had shown you many times to be rather great with it. Between the kisses and the bite marks, you knew he was pretty skilled. Your thoughts started to become more and more naughty, your body heating up at the thought of him touching you in such ways.

You were ripped away from your thoughts as you felt the bandages around your thighs become loose. Opening your eyes once again you turned your gaze to Kanato, who was now kneeling on the floor in front of you. He had a rather calm look on his face as he watched the bandages slide from your thigh and onto the floor. You were starting to wonder if he knew you were turned on and was just toying with you.

"First." He spoke softly, his breath running across your thigh as he ran his tongue over your old wound. "Let's get you cleaned up." Your face turned a dark red as you stared down at him. Your stomach knotting as you felt your womanhood tingle. If only he had known what he did to you, maybe then you wouldn't have to fake acting like this wasn't a turn on. He hummed as he lifted your right leg, running his hands down it as he pulled off your sock. He dropped it to the floor before pulling your other leg up and slipping the other sock off.

He left your foot rest on his shoulder as his eyes scanned your body. There was no chance he was clueless as to what was going on. Your body was screaming for him to please it. As his eyes stared into your own you felt your heart skip. Your body shivered at even the littlest of touches. A smirk pulled it's way onto his face as he pulled your other foot onto his other shoulder. Your mind went blank and your face burst into a dark shade of red. Was he able to read your fucking mind!?!

"Doesn't a bath sound lovely?" he hummed as he slowly stood up, causing you to fall back onto the bed as your legs were lifted up. He pushed himself against your clothed womanhood as he moved closer to your lips. "Right~ (Name)-chan~?" he questioned, his breath dancing across your dry lips. Closing your eyes you tried to regain your focus but your body was screaming for more. Your pussy ached for something, anything as long as it hit all the right spots. Still you bit back the moan that wanted to escape as he pushed closer to you. Now you knew he was toying with you. He was fucking with you and you were falling into his web, unable to escape. The threads had already been tired, there was no escaping from this spider.

"A... A bath sounds lovely." you choked out. He left out a hum as he pulled back, leaving your legs to fall back onto the bed. Forcing open your eyes you watched as he slipped his arm under your legs and the other behind your back, picking you up from his bed. He held you bridal style against his chest, a large smile proudly lit on his face. "B-but, I don't have any clean clothes." you stuttered, glancing down at your school uniform. Kanato thought for a moment before he started to walk, his thoughtful face keeping your attention.

You didn't even realize you were in the bathroom, much less that you left his room. You only realized when the cold air hit you and not the warm air from the fireplace. He skillfully flicked on the light to the bathroom and you took a moment to glance around. It looked like a normal everyday bathroom. Not like the old ran down Victorian era bathroom you had thought about after seeing his room. He carefully sat you on your feet, his hands holding your hips to make sure you wouldn't fall.

Once he had removed them he moved to the side of you, starting the bath before his gaze was locked back on your small frame. He moved forward and took hold of the bandages that were wrapped around your neck. With one quick movement they were undone and he unraveled them quickly. His eyes scanned over your neck, his hand softly placing itself over the mark he had made. Flinching away from his touch you closed your eyes. A frown pushed its way onto his face at your reaction, causing him to retract his hand and hold onto his sleeve.

"You just focus on washing up properly. I'll take care of your clothes." He stated in a low tone. You gave a short nod before you thanked him. However, when you opened your eyes you were greeted with an empty bathroom. Kanato was no longer there and for once you felt... Lonely. Till now you had felt like he was always with you, but now you felt alone. Shaking your head you took off your clothes and climbed into the warm bath.

Once it was full enough you turned off the water and slowly leaned back, letting your hair fall over the side of the tub. Humming you glanced around the rather clean and white bathroom. It looked like all knew appliances and new flooring. It was so clean that you almost felt like you were the first to use it. Sighing you closed your eyes and relaxed, letting the warm water wash away your troubles.

Time passed and you waited for Kanato to come retrieve you, but he didn't. Opening your eyes you brought your hand out from the water. Realizing you were starting to prune you got up from the tub, only to notice a neatly folded towel on the counter next to you. Blinking a few times you took it and wrapped it around your body, wondering if it had always been there. Drying off you let out the water and turned to face the full body mirror to your left.

You felt your heart drop when you seen the marks on your body. Taking a step closer you ran your fingertips across the light brown bruise around your neck. It wasn't nearly as sore as before and had started to fade but you still hated seeing it. It made your gut twist in worry when you thought back to that night. How Kanato grabbed your neck so rough that it left such a terrible mark. You wondered what he was truly capable of.

The same boy that pouts when he doesn't get his way, caused this mark. The same boy who has touched you in such wonderful pleasurable ways almost killed you. Moving your hand down you touched one of the scabbed over holes in your neck. Sighing you dropped your hand, rising your towel and looking over the marks on your thighs. Even the bite marks didn't look so bad but it still made you wonder if you were seen as food more than a lover.

The way he treated you was like how a cat would treat a mouse they would soon eat. At times he would let you do as you liked, but at others you had to do what he wanted. Even if that meant giving him your blood so he wouldn't kill you. Or was that his plan? To slowly drain you of your blood and let you wilt like a picked flower?

Shaking your head you tried to clear your thoughts, but as you did so you noticed a pile of clothes on the counter near the door. Blinking a few times you made your way over, collecting the pile an looking it over. A blush spread across your face at the thought of Kanato coming in as you were taking your bath. Had he been watching you? Had he taken that chance to see you at your most vulnerable state? You didn't even hear the door open, much less a single foot step.

If he had wanted to attack you he could have. You would have been vulnerable, naked, tired, scared. He could have taken his chance to kill you, to drain you of all your blood. So why didn't he? Closing your eyes you thought about the ways he treated you, how his eyes always showed two emotions at once. Sure he liked seeing you hurt but... He also loved seeing you happy.

Setting the clothes on the counter you finished drying off. Wondering the whole time what kind of clothes Kanato had chosen for you. Looking over the outfit you slowly put it on, just rolling with it and hoping he had at least some taste. However, when your eyes caught sight of you in the mirror you were amazed. He had amazing taste and you just absolutely loved the outfit he had picked for you.

A white button up blouse clung to you in all the right places, a high collar covering the marks on your neck, and ruffles that went around the bottom before going up along with the buttons and around the collar. It was a rather fancy shirt to say the least. A ruffled black and red plaid skirt fell halfway down your thighs, yet was long enough to cover the bite marks on them. You wiggled your arms a little, watching the the ruffled ends of your sleeves wiggle as you moved.

You smiled as you picked up the old fashioned looking brush. Brushing out your hair before pulling back the front and putting in a little black and red plaid bow. It even had a small ivory circle in the middle of it to match your whole theme. Taking the socks he had given you, you pulled them on. They were white knee high socks that left just a little bit of skin showing between them and your skirt. It was as if he had this outfit custom made to fit you. Slipping on a pair of black Mary-Janes you finally felt like the whole outfit was complete.

Doing one more little spin you agreed with yourself that you looked amazing. Taking that as a job well done you walked over to the door and finally opened it. Right away you noticed Kanato sleeping soundly against the wall next to the bathroom. His back was resting against the wall, Teddy resting against his chest as he hugged his legs to his body. His head rested on the back of Teddy's head, his eyes closed making him look like a child. You slowly crouched down, making sure not to scare him awake.

At first you thought of waking him but another idea popped into your head. Standing up you carefully walked back into the bathroom, finding your phone in your clothes and carefully walking back out. Unlocking your device you ignored the worried texts from your parents and friends before snapping a picture of the sleeping boy. Please with the photo you saved it, setting it as your background before shoving your phone into your bra for safe keeping. Giggling to yourself you moved closer, now wanting to wake the sleeping vampire.

"Kanato-kun?" You whispered as you rested your hands on your knees. When he didn't budge you took a moment to look him over. He had such a peaceful child like expression on his face. "Kanato-kun?" you asked a little louder, moving one of your hands to touch his knee. You were only an inch away from it when his eyes shot open, his hand shooting up and grabbing your wrist tightly. A pained look shot across your face, a small whimper escaping your lips at his reaction.

Blinking he slowly came back to the world around him, his eyes glancing over at you. You rubbed your sore wrist, wondering if this would leave a mark or not. "You took to long." Kanato muttered as he stood up. Looking up to him you slowly rose to your feet, shifting nervously in your spot. You were wondering how he would react to the outfit. Sure he picked it out but it still made you nervous. If he didn't like it you would have to change again, and personally you didn't want too. You rather liked this outfit.

"I think you look nice." He stated as he looked you over. Your eyes met his, a blush coming to your cheeks as you both stared at each other. "Look!" he chimed happily, taking a step back and outstretching his arms. "We match!" he pointed out. You left out a small giggle at the change of mood, checking him out shamelessly. He wore black and red checkered pants and a white buttoned up top. He even had cute shorts on over it with suspenders. Really you thought it was rather cute of him to want to match with you.

"Teddy says you look absolutely delicious in that outfit." He smirked, hugging his stuffed toy to his chest. You rubbed your cheeks in embarrassment, knowing he was staring at the skin showing just below your skirt. Your cheeks burned as you rubbed your legs together, just making his stare even more embarrassing.

"Thank you." you said softly. Kanato hummed as he moved taking your hand into his own, giving you a bright smile. You smiled up to him cutely before he pulled you with him. You followed close behind before moving up to his side, a soft smile on your face as you walked. "So, where are we even going?" You questioned.

"Out to get sweets~" He chimed back at you. You left out a soft giggle as you followed him, feeling much better than before. Really it was nice to see him truly happy, even if it was over sweets. As you walked your mind started to drift. You wondered if he smiled like that when talking about you. Had anyone asked about you at school? Did anyone even talk to Kanato other than his two brothers? When he talked about you to them, did he smile with fondness? Or did he just say it flatly, hoping for them to change the subject. Then again, somethings are better left unsaid.


	5. Sweet Shopping Trip

It didn't take long before the two of you made it into town. The streets were busy, the shops loud with people doing their afternoon shopping. It was a rather busy evening for the shopping district and you and Kanato weren't helping. You two walked down the whole shopping district buying so many different bags of candy, stopping every so often to sample said candy. Of course you both got some odd looks from kids in your school and adults who had heard rumors about the Sakamaki brothers.

To be honest it felt more like a date than friends just shopping for candy. You would find some candy you liked and hold it up, a bright smile on your face as you showed it off to Kanato. He would always smile back, his fangs shining brightly in the afternoon sun as you added it in with the others you bought. Taking a seat every now and again you would pop something into his mouth, both of you telling the other your thoughts on the sweets.

Yet, as long as you were with him you felt safe. You no longer felt the unsure feelings and anxiety you felt that afternoon. You felt happy and relaxed. Even as you two walked the busy streets you knew as long as you were with Kanato you were safe. Even when you wondered off in shops to look at other things you knew you were protected. He was never far and that really eased your troubled mind.

Walking out of the sweets shop you hugged Kanato's arm to your chest. Your smile stretched from ear to ear, your face beaming with joy. Your heart thumped happily against your chest, to the point Kanato was able to feel it. Then again it seemed like he was able to tell what you were feeling at all times. Kanato paused in his tracks, turning to you with a fond smile on his lips. Looking up to him you blinked your innocent (Color) eyes. He bent down and sweetly pressed his lips to yours. Closing your eyes you kissed him back happily.

"(Name)?" A voice asked from behind you. You pulled away from Kanato, your face warm as you turned to look at the person in which the voice belonged to. Of course to your horror and joy it was your mother, standing behind you. She seemed rather surprised to see you. Or was it because you were caught kissing a boy? "You never came home last night! I was wondering where you ran off too. I was this close to calling the police young lady!" You mother scolded you. Leaving go of Kanato you rubbed the back of your head.

"Sorry mama, I was caught up in something." You smiled at her. She sighed as she crossed her arms, a not so pleased look on her face. She gave you a knowing look before turning her gaze to Kanato, her eyebrow raising as she looked him over. She paused for a moment before a smile pulled at her lips.

"I do hope you two are being safe." She said as if it was the most normal thing for your mother to say in public and in front of your one and only love interest! Your face turned a dark shade of red as you looked at her in horror. "I mean I am still a young woman in my prime~ To have a grandchild at such an age? I think not!" She scolded loudly. People passing by glanced at you, snickers coming from them at the passing conversation. "Oh what am I to do~" she called out, putting her hands to her cheeks. You left out a screech as you tried to cover her mouth.

"It's not like that mother!" You screeched. Rubbing your cheeks you tried to calm down your burning face. "Kanato-kun and I don't do things like that! And even if we were I wouldn't be so stupid!" You yelled at her. She laughed at you, taking joy in getting you all riled up.

"Hmm, alright." She hummed. "Kanato-kun." Your mother said in a clam tone. Kanato blinked his purple eyes, not to amused with her teasing. "Please take care of my daughter. I love her dearly and she is my only child. I want nothing but the best for her." She said warmly. Kanato seemed surprised by this and slowly nodded his head. "She can often get herself into trouble, she needs someone to help her out of her runts." She said with a light smile on her lips.

"I promise, I'll protect her even if my life depends on it." He said a little to willingly. You turned your head fully to him, surprise written on your face as you started at him. Your mother smiled as she gave a short wave, an accepting look in her eyes when she looked to Kanato. When she left, you couldn't help but look away, blushing at not only your mother's words but also Kanato's.

"If you want to do such perverted things I wouldn't mind~" Kanato teased. You puffed out your cheeks as a dark blush came to them. Taking a gummy bear you shoved it into his mouth, trying to get him to shut up. He gave you a slight pout before sucking on the sweet treat. You popped one into your own mouth, sucking on it as you started to walk again, taking hold of Kanato's hand as you walked.

"I don't... Think I'm ready for that big of a step. Things like that make me nervous..." You muttered. Kanato's gaze fell onto you, a smirk pulling at his lips as he walked with you. 

"I don't like liars." Kanato stated bluntly. Your eyes shot up to him, wide in horror and panic. "So don't lie to me." he said with a glare. You turned your gaze away, your face still red from before. He had caught you red handed. You were more than willing to take such a step but at the same time it did scare you. So in a way you weren't lying to him.

"But I'm not." You stated softly. "I mean... I thought of it... A few times... I should admit, but I'm also scared to take such a large step." You admitted. Kanato turned his gaze back in front of him as he walked, holding Teddy close with his free arm. "I'm worried... It might hurt." You whispered.

"Don't worry about such little things with me. I won't hurt you in such ways. Unless you give me a reason too." Kanato said. You bit your lip at the thought of him finally going all the way with you. "I am far more older than you~ I wouldn't want to hurt you. I know a woman's first time is very special to them." Kanato smirked.

"Kanato... How old even are you?" You questioned out of the blue. Lifting your gaze you seen the surprised look on his face. Realizing what you had just asked, you tried to back track. "S-sorry. I... I was curious. It was a stupid question, you don't have to answer it." You said, looking away from his still surprised face. 

"I'm, seventeen." he stated, pushing his face against the back of Teddy's head. You lifted your gaze back to him, confusion written on your face. "I'm the same age as you. I grew up, like any other human. I was a child once, one who played with my brothers and tried to understand why mother didn't love me like she loved them." he hissed. You tried to understand what he meant by that. Did his mother ignore his existence? You hadn't really asked about her before. 

"Your mother? Did she neglect you?" You asked, stepping out of line. Something seemed to snap in Kanato. His eyes went wide as his pupils dilated. His body shook as he pulled Teddy closer to his chest, bowing his head in anger. "Kanato..." You spoke softly. You didn't think this would trigger another 'fit', what if he lashed out at you in the middle of town? People would talk and it wouldn't look good for either of you two. "Talk to me." You whispered.

His eyes shot to you grabbing your wrist tightly as he pulled you with him. You winced in pain but followed him, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. As soon as he got far enough into a back alley he slammed you up against the brick wall. Your back ached in pain as your head started to spin. He did it so fast it was like a blur. His hands slammed against the wall, the bricks cracking under them as he glared down to you. 

"Who gave you the right! Who gave you the right to ask me such things!" He yelled in your face. Shutting your eyes you tried to become as small as you could. Clinging to the bag that held the candy you two had bought. "Who fucking told you, you could ask such a question! I didn't give you permission to ask this! Teddy never gave you permission to ask this! Who gave you fucking permission!?" he yelled slamming his hand against the brick wall with every word. You shook in your spot just wanting his fit to end. 

"Kana-"

"I don't care who told you it was alright! It's not alright!" He yelled as he pulled his hand back, delivering a slap across your face. You dropped your bag of candy onto the dirt covered ground as you brought your hand up to your cheek, tears spilling from your eyes at the painful stinging. "No one asked you!" He yelled. You closed your eyes leaving out a small whimper at his harsh words. "Hey, hey." he spoke softly. Taking your hand from your cheek he bent down, kissing the mark that was forming. "She would make such a wonderful doll, wouldn't she, Teddy?" he smirked. He slowly pulled away from you, his eyes wide with joy as he looked at your scared expression. 

"Kanato..." You choked out between sobs. His expression changed as if someone had flicked a switch, a sorry and hurt look replacing his excited and angry one. Dropping his shoulders a little he slowly moved back to you, softly laying his hand onto your cheek, rubbing the spot he had hit with his thumb. "Kana..." You hiccuped. He brought his face closer to yours, kissing you sweetly.

"Why... Why won't you kiss me back... You use to kiss me back, why aren't you now?" he said with such a painful tone, his hold on you tightening. "Why! Why! Why!" he screamed at you. Flinching away from him you waited for him to hit you again, but he didn't. He moved his hands down, grabbing your hips roughly before he slid his hands up, causing your shirt to unbuttoned and leaving you exposed to him.

"Kanato!" you yelled at him. Your cheeks burned darkly as you tried to cover yourself but he was quick to stop you. He grabbed your hands, pulling them above your head. Using his right hand he held your arms up as his left roamed down between your boobs and to your stomach. "Kan-" you were cut off as moved down biting harshly into your neck. Leaving out a pained whine you stood still, your body shaking in fear and excitement. 

"This is what you wanted... Right? You wanted me to be rough with you. Your body gets excited, your blood turning sweet to the point it tastes like pure sugar. It's exciting to taste it." He hummed moving back to bite your neck again. You left out a cry at the pain that shot through your body. This seemed to snap Kanato out of whatever trance he was in. He parted from your neck, blood running down his chin as he stared at your bruised neck.

"(Name) I..." he cut himself off as he moved back to his bite, licking the blood from your wound. "I didn't... Mean to hurt you." he whispered. Tears fell from your cheeks, one dripping onto his own cheek before he finally lifted his gaze to you. Your body shook in fear and sobs, your eyes puffy and red from crying. Your cheek still stung and the salt from your tears wasn't helping it. Moving up he left you go, pulling you into a tight hug. "I'm sorry (Name). Please... Don't hate me.." Kanato said, tears stinging at his own eyes now. 

"Kanato..." You hiccuped. Pushing away you seen the hurt look in his eyes. The pain you saw was something that made your heart ache for this boy. Moving your arms up you wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to you. "Don't hurt me anymore..." you whispered. He nodded his head slowly, bending down and kissing you. Your hold tightened on him as you kissed him back. His arms wrapping themselves around your body, pulling you closer as he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments he pulled away. Both of you taking a breath before you opened your eyes to look at him. His lavender eyes were filled with so much sadness. Kanato slowly left you go, his hands resting on your hips. Unwrapping your arms from around his neck you left your hands rest on his shoulders. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. You turned your gaze off him, hurt clear on your face. "I didn't want to but, how else were you to be scolded. It is wrong to ask such questions! Don't you understand!?!" He yelled. 

"Kanato! Stop!" You yelled back at him. He halted his yelling, shock on his face from your raised voice. You hadn't really yelled at him like that before. His eyes shone with fascination at this, it was a new and exciting experience for him. The only people who have scolded him were his brothers, yet here you were, a little mortal girl, yelling at him like he was a child. A smirk came to his face as he started to button up your top for you. Closing his eyes he hummed in thought. 

"Hey, hey. Let's go home." He said, bending down to pick up the bags you had dropped. Holding them he held Teddy out for you. "Take Teddy. He enjoys being hugged. I can't hold him and the bags at the same time." He stated. You blinked a few times before slowly nodding. 

"Teddy... If I may, can I hold you till we return home?" You asked the stuffed toy. Kanato seemed amused at your question, his eyes holding a fondness for you. 

"Teddy says that only you and I can hold him." Kanato declared. Leaving a smile come to your lips you took hold of the stuffed bear, making sure to take him from Kanato softly. "Teddy likes how soft your hold is on him. He says he likes when you touch him." Kanato smirked. You felt your cheeks heat up at his words, moving Teddy a bit in your arms and hugging him lightly to your chest. "He also likes the feeling of your boobs pressed against him." He chimed. Your cheeks turned a dark shade of red as you dropped your gaze to the ground. 

"Thank you, Teddy." You muttered against the bears head. Kanato smiled fondly at you as he moved the bags farther onto his arms before picking you up. You left out a gasp as he pulled you closer to chest, holding you like a bride. "Now let's go home." You said happily, nuzzling Kanato's chest. Even when he had his fits he still showed he loved you. Closing your eyes you relaxed in his hold, just happy he calmed down once again. 


	6. 2nd Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW ahead, nothing major but still a little steamy.

When you got back to Kanato's house he automatically went to put his sweets in the fridge. Setting you down in the main hallway he kissed your cheek before he vanished. Holding Teddy to your chest you left out a soft sigh, leaning against the wall next to the door. You've never been left alone by him before, it was a rather odd feeling. You've become so accustomed to him watching your every movement that you forgot what being alone felt like. Lost in thought you failed to hear the footsteps of another person coming into the room.

"What the hell are you mindlessly standing there for?" An irritated voice growled form the doorway to your right. Turning your head you noticed a white haired male with piercing red eyes glaring at you. "If you just stand around like that you're just asking for someone to come over and suck you dry." he hissed. You pushed your lips together as you stared at him in shock. "Stop staring!" he yelled.

"S-sorry! It's just that..." You started as you left your gaze fall to the floor. "Kanato would be upset if he knew someone else was near me, much less talking to me." You muttered into Teddy's head. The other left out an irritated 'tsk' at your words before turning and walking up the steps in front of you. When he had gone you left out the breath you had been holding, feeling a little more at ease.

"So I see you met Subaru." A voice spoke from your side. Jumping you whipped around to see a dark haired male standing in front of the main door. His red eyes glaring at you as if you had already done something wrong. "Don't mind him, he has a rather short temper but he won't hurt you unless provoked." He stated coldly. "I'm Reiji by the way, the second oldest of the Sakamaki brothers. The one you had just met was Subaru, the youngest of us." He said as he watched you from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm (First) (Last)." you said politely, staring up to him. He rose a hand up, pushing his glasses up as if he was thinking of something. He closed his eyes for a moment, humming before walking farther into the main hall and turning for the doorway Subaru came from. Sure he was probably the nicest brother you met so far but he was so cold it made you wonder just how dangerous he really was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Reiji said as he stopped in the doorway. "However, keep in mind that Kanato is very protective over what is his." he turned his gaze back to you, staring at the bear that was in your arms. "Even if he marked you as his the others won't care. So don't let your guard down so easily. Everyone at this house would be more than willing to drink from you. Not only will it cause problems between us brothers but also problems between you and him. By the looks of your cheek I can tell you've seen only the surface of what he can do. So don't act so mindless when you're out of his sight." he stated coldly before walking into the other room.

"So..." you muttered to yourself as you moved back against the wall. Leaning on it you brought Teddy closer to your face, trying to hide the red mark Kanato caused. "Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Latio, and Subaru. Those are the brothers I met, but didn't Reiji say he was the second oldest? So that means there is another brother... Right?" You questioned to yourself.

"Me." A voice simply stated. Blinking in confusion you glanced around the room you were standing in till you spotted a blond boy laying on a couch. You had started to wonder how long he had been there. "I'm Shu, the oldest son, Reiji is my younger brother." he said as he cracked open one of his light blue eyes. "Then there is Laito, Kanato, and Ayato. Born in that order but from a different mother than me and the others. However, because of Japanese tradition Ayato is considered the oldest, and not Laito. And last there is Subaru, also born from a different mother than everyone else." he finished.

"So, there are six of you?" You asked him, counting names on your fingers. "Wait then what about the other one?" You asked in confusion. "The girl." You added in. To be honest you weren't sure how that girl was related, rather it was the only sister or a love interest of Ayato's.

"That would be Yui." Another voice spoke from the top of the steps. You lifted your gaze up to see Ayato at the top of the steps, Yui close at his side and under his arm. "She's not a sibling, so don't mark this pancake as our sister, got it?" he hissed. "She's just a simple everyday human like you, but don't get cozy with her. She's mine, got it?" he glared.

"I... Wasn't planning on it." You laughed as you rubbed the back of your head. "Kanato isn't the type to 'share'." You said in air quotations. "Not that I mind..." You muttered, turning away from the others in embarrassment. How could you fall for the most childish member of this family? How could you fall for the most unstable member of this messed up family? What were you thinking!

"Stop interrogating my princess." Kanato hissed as he showed up at your side. "And you." he growled as he turned his gaze onto you. You hugged Teddy closer at the words he spoke, you knew he was upset with you. Glancing up you noticed Ayato had taken Yui off somewhere already and Shu was gone. How nice of them to help you out, then again Reiji did say not to start a fight.

"Who gave you permission to speak to them, had I not taught you better?" he asked in a low voice. His hand moved to your cheek before he moved it down to your shoulder. He stepped in front of you, smiling softly down at you. His hand went behind your back and moved up, grabbing your (Color) hair roughly as he pushed you down. You almost lost your balance but was stopped by the wall behind you. "Are you betraying me!?! Am I not good enough for you!?!" he screamed at you.

"Kanato!" you gasped out in pain. "Please, Stop." you begged, the pain of your hair being ripped out of your head increasing with every second. This only seemed to anger him as he moved his arm, picking you up by your hair before tossing you across the hall. You hit the floor with a thud, skidding to a stop as you held your head in pain. Tears stung at your eyes as the pain became to overwhelming.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled at you. Moving to your side he brought his foot back, swiftly kicking you in the stomach. You curled up at the action, coughing as pain shot through your stomach. Your whole body ached and burned, the pain becoming way to much for you to handle. "You should be punished for trying to betray me!" he spat at you. Your mind was rushing as you tried to think of a way to calm his rage. Building up your courage you pushed yourself up from the ground, sitting as you tried to catch your breath.

"Kanato, I would never betray you." you choked out, hot tears rolling down your cheeks. The other stopped his assault, clenching his teeth as he stared down at you. "I'm sorry if I disobeyed you, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean for it to come off that way." you said in a painful tone. Using one hand you held your head, while the other held your stomach, gripping both to stop the pain. 

The other's rage seemed to fade at your words. Calming down he fell to his knees, pulling you into his arms and against his chest. "I'm sorry I told you what to do. I'm sorry I made you so upset." You said softly, moving your hands up to touch his cheeks. "I love you Kanato... I love only you. I only want you." you smiled. Even if the pain was overwhelming you were pleased with your result. Had you finally found a way to calm the beast? His hold on your loosened as he placed his forehead against yours.

"I'm sorry for kicking you (Name)... I know it must have hurt..." he muttered, his hands moving down and taking hold of the bottom of your shirt. Pushing it up he sat back, looking over your bright red skin. "I know it hurts and will leave a mark, but I was just so..." he cut himself off as he lightly ran his fingers over the mark, goosebumps forming where he touched.

"It's alright Kanato." you smiled up to him. He lifted his gaze back to your eyes before pulling you back into a tight embrace. Snuggling against him you left out a sigh, happy he had calmed down. Really, you were rather pleased with your work, it was a new record for calming him down. "I'm sorry I broke your rules, it was rude of me to do so." you whispered as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"You're right, it was. But, it's alright. Because I forgive you." he smiled as he pulled away. You gave him a light smile back as he placed his cold forehead against your warmer one. His tired lavender eyes shining with happiness as he stared into your worn out (color) ones. "You seem warmer than before. Are you getting excited again? Huh (name)-chan?" Kanato asked as his hand slid up your leg and under your skirt. He rubbed your thigh causing your cheeks to burn a dark red.

"Let's... Not do this here, please Kanato..." you whispered. The other nodded slowly before moving to stand up, pulling you up with him. Your feet were off the ground for a second before he tossed you backwards and onto a soft bed. Even though he had teleported often you still couldn't get use to the shift. It often left you confused as to where you were, however from the smell of the room you knew where you were.

Before you could say a word Kanato crawled onto the bed and over you, pressing his lips to your own. Your head still spun from the pain you just went through and now he was going to push your body more? Bringing your hands up you rested them onto his shoulders, giggling as you kissed him back. He shifted his hold on you, pushing you down against the plush bed as he deepened the kiss. After a minute he pulled away, his cool breath mixing with your hot one.

"Your heart is racing." Kanato whispered against your lips. His hand moved to your chest, pressing against it as your heart pounded against your ribs. "Are you that excited? Would you like me to please you?" he asked as he moved down, leaving sweet kisses down your jawline and neck. Closing your eyes you tried to keep your moans at bay, your head screaming at you to stop. Your body was in far to much pain for him to do this. "I can make you feel all better~ I can take away all the pain~" he cooed as he undid the buttons on your top. "I can make you beg for me~" he whispered, sliding your shirt off your shoulders as he licked the wounds on your neck.

"Kanato~" you painted, your body becoming extremely warm. Your hands ran back over his shoulders, rubbing his upper back as he bit down on your neck. However, it wasn't like his normal bites. No this one was much softer and used less teeth. He wasn't aiming to break the skin, he was aiming to mark you. As he sucked on the skin you couldn't hold back the moan that slipped past your lips, your body caving more. His mouth traveled down to your chest, leaving mark after mark. When he got to your bra he pulled away, looking over his work.

"You're mine." he declared. "Your body belongs to me." he stated as he moved down to mark your chest more. Your mind was starting to fog over, your body shivering at every new mark he made. His lips trailed down past your bra and down your to the top of your skirt. Your body couldn't stop him, it felt to great to stop him. You needed more, even if it would push your body, you needed it! Kanato stopped, an irritated sigh escaping his lips as he moved back up, capturing your lips once more. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you up so you were sitting on his lap.

"Kana-" you were cut off as he shoved his tongue into your mouth, dancing with yours for a moment before he pulled away, biting your lip lightly. His hands pulled at the shirt that was still on your arms, pulling it off as he tossed it away before pressing you back against the bed. Your heart was beating so loud you could hear it, your vision becoming blurry to everything but him. "Kanato~" you moaned as your hands found their way to his hair, running through it.

He went back to assaulting your neck, his hips pressing against your own. The way his hips rolled against yours made you go crazy. Your body shivered at such little pleasure you wondered what going all the way would feel like. You felt a knot form in your stomach, your entrance soaked from his foreplay. His hips rolled and your lower body got into a rhythm with his. The feeling was starting to become too much for you, the pleasure getting to a dangerous level. You pulled your hands from his hair, putting them on his shoulders as you tried to push him away.

"What?" Kanato asked as he pulled away, his movements stopping. Lifting his hand up he ran it through your (color) locks. A smile on his face as he watched your eyes try to focus on him. He didn't understand why you had wanted him to stop, you looked like you were enjoying yourself. 

Closing your eyes you tried to catch your breath, taking a few seconds to clear your head you lifted your gaze up to him. "Why did you want me to stop? Did I do something wrong? Was I not exciting you enough? Laito said if I need to use my fingers I should because it helps a woman-"

"N-No!" you cut him off. Your face was burning, your body screaming at you for stopping now. "No..." you whispered. Pushing your lips into a thin line you tried to calm yourself down. "I didn't mean it in that way, Kanato... You excite me enough with your soft touches and..." your gaze fell to his hips, looking at the extremely close state you two were in. Your shirt was gone, red marks covered your neck and chest, your skirt was pushed up, and Kanato's hips were right against your own. "It's not you, I just..." you said as you left your head roll back, trying to find the proper words. 

"Did I push you to much?" Kanato asked, a hurt look on his face. Biting your lip you had to hold back telling him to continue. This was a lot farther than you thought he would go and it was overwhelming you. Yet your body craved more, it was begging for a release. "I must have... I'm sorry, I got excited and ahead of myself. I didn't mean to push you." he apologized sadly. You opened your mouth to say something but you didn't. You couldn't lie to him. You were just as much to blame as he was.

"It's, mostly me." you confessed. "I love you Kanato. I love you so much... I just think this is a little to soon..." you said as you glanced down at the situation you were in. "I just think we should wait a little longer." you smiled up to him. He slowly nodded his head in understand and you felt a little bit better. Smiling happily you wrapped your arms around his neck again. "You can still kiss me, you can still feed on me. You can leave all the hickies you want on me. I won't ever reject such a thing." you smiled. He nodded giving you a sweet kiss before pulling you into a hug.

"I love you too, (Name)." he smiled as he kissed your nose. A few giggles escaped your lips as he left sweet kisses on your face and down your jawline and neck. He stopped near your shoulder and you felt his warm breath on your sensitive flesh. Closing your eyes you felt his teeth slowly sink into your flesh, a light pop sounding as they sunk deeper into you. You left your hands run through his purple locks as he feasted on your blood.

After a while he pulled away, licking the blood from your wound. Your body started to become heavy. After the days events your mind and body were starting to give out on you. Kanato still stayed above you, basking in the sweetness of your blood before he fell to his side, pulling you against his chest. Your eyes would no longer stay open, your mind shutting down as you snuggled against his chest. Kanato held you close as you fell into a much needed sleep, his hands playing with your hair as you slept soundly.


	7. Wolves of The Past

You slowly opened your eyes as the world around you came back. However, soon you realized you weren't in Kanato's room but sleeping on a bench in a rather lovely garden. Sitting up you rubbed your tired eyes, squinting a little in the morning sun. Looking around you tried to place where you were but none of this looked familiar to you. Sure it was a lovely garden but where the fuck was your boyfriend?

Blinking you got to your feet, looking both ways down the dirt path. You had so many unanswered questions. Taking a breath you took another look down both ways before turning right and walking down said path. Looking around you took in the beautiful sight of the flowers around you. Everything looked absolutely perfect, not a single withered flower in sight.

"Kanato?" you asked as you shifted your gaze around the open garden, the mansion you had been staying in not to far in the distance. "Kanato!" you called out louder. Turning around you paused in your walking. "Kanatoooo!" you yelled out again. Crossing your arms you turned back to face the mansion only to come face to face with a purple haired woman. You left out a scream as you jumped back, falling to the ground with a thump. Whipping your head up you stared at her in shock. Where had you seen her before?

The woman didn't seem to notice you however, her eyes locked on something way past you. She started walking and you slowly crawled out of her path, pausing once she passed you to get back to your feet. Not knowing where else to go you followed after her, taking in her elegance as you moved to her side. Her dress was absolutely beautiful compared to your more modern outfit. She had long purple hair that reminded you of Kanato, however her eyes were more cold and unforgiving. Now that you thought about it, they were the same color as Laito's and Ayato's.

"Excuse me?" you asked as you stepped in time with her. "I'm a little confused. Where am I?" you asked her again. Still the lady ignored you, still walking down the path. Yet, you still followed her. Even when you passed by your waking point you followed her. You were here, you might as well get some answers. Maybe she was sent to lead you somewhere.

After a short walk you heard what sounded like a child talking. Looking ahead you seen a young looking Shu, he didn't seemed pleased with the conversation he had been having with an older blonde lady. Beside her was Reiji, holding a book in his tiny hands, his face showing he was trying to focus on it while Shu was being scolded for skipping his studies. When Reiji tried to get the ladies attention she ignored him, just as the woman you had been following had done to you. She acted as if she didn't even hear him and in return he went back to his book, a new determined look on his face. You were assuming the lady was his mother, but with how cold she was to Reiji, you were having second thoughts. 

"Reiji..." you whispered as you passed by the two, both of them glancing up at you. Stopping you felt a shiver run up your spine thinking they spotted you. However, it wasn't you they were looking at. Their eyes still followed the woman you had been following. After noticing this you continued to follow her, glancing back as the others went back to what they were doing before.

Your stare was only broken when you heard another voice. Turning you noticed a much younger Subaru. He stood in the middle of the path that branched off of yours, his eyes locked on a single white rose. He had such a pained look on his face it broke your heart. His mother was nowhere in sight but you could only guess what had happened to her. Maybe she died when he was young, was that why he was so distant?

"Mama!" a smaller voice called out from ahead of you. Turning your head you watched as the triplets came running up to their mother, Laito and Kanato running around the two of you while Ayato stopped in his tracks a little aways. Your eyes lit up at the sight of little Kanato, he was so tiny and so innocent.

"Ayato." The woman at your side hissed. Crouching down you watched as the other two stopped their running, pausing to look up to their mother. "Who gave you permission to play?" she asked, angered at the young boys antics. Ayato dropped his gaze to the ground as his mother stepped between his brothers, ignoring them just as the blonde had done to Reiji. She grabbed Ayato's hand painfully, the look on the boys face showing his discomfort. "Kanto, go play with your brother. Then later you can come sing to me, my little song bird." she spoke happily, looking back at the purple haired boy. Kanto nodded happily while Laito turned away. As she walked away the other two were left behind, standing in silence.

"I was born first... Why does she love him more than me." Laito said in a whisper. You gave him a worried look before he slowly sulked off, rejection clear on his face. Kanato turned to his brother, looking past you as he watched him walk away. Blinking you slowly raised your hand up, surprised when you came into contact with cold skin. Sliding your hand over his cheek you moved a little closer, now on your knees as you ran your fingers through his purple locks. His eyes shifted from his brother to you, he was confused by your presence knowing you weren't there just a moment ago.

"Kanato." you whispered as you slowly put your forehead to his. The boy smiled warmly at you as you pulled him into a hug, his head pressed against your chest as you laid your chin on his head. Closing your eyes you held him closer, his small frame so weak compared to the one you were use to holding.

"You should wake up." his voice said. "Wake up." he stated. Opening your eyes you left him go, letting him take a step back. He brought up his hand, moving it so his fingers were tangled with yours. Your eyes watched as they slipped between your own, before you realized they weren't the size of a child's but of a grown adults. Looking up you seen the Kanato you know and love. The tired looking teen with purple locks and lavender eyes. He smiled as he brought his free hand up, putting it onto your cheek. "Wake up. Princess." he whispered as he moved in closer kissing you.

Your eyes opened before his lips met yours, your breath caught in your throat. Sitting up you rubbed your head in slight confusion only to let out a breath you had been holding while dreaming. Looking down you noticed Kanato was still sound asleep next you. You wondered what he was dreaming about. Maybe he was dreaming about his past, dreaming of the motherly love he wanted. Moving down you pressed your forehead to his, closing your eyes as you wished for him to have good dreams.

"(Name)-chan..." he whispered. Sitting back a little embarrassed you waited for him to wake but he didn't. He was still sound asleep, holding Teddy closely to your chest. Sighing you moved your gaze back to the rather dimly lit room before catching something shine out of the corner of your eye. Looking up you noticed the picture of the woman you had seen in your dreams. You hadn't realized till now that, that was Kanato's mother, but how did your conscious know it was? You knew her face was familiar but till now you couldn't place it. Little did you know it was because you seen it a few times, hung above the purple boys fire place.

Sighing you slowly moved your legs off the side of the bed, moving to stand up. The pain from the day before still wrecked your body but it wasn't nearly as bad. Noticing your shirt was still open you started to button it but stopped. Your stomach had a light bruise forming on it, your chest covered in hickies. Doing up the buttons you turned back to Kanato wanting to wake him so you could shower but his sleeping face was far to cute. You wondered if Yui had any clothes you could wear but you also remembered she had a much smaller chest than your own. It would be a little uncomfortable to wear such clothes.

Walking over to what you thought was Kanato's closet you opened it, glancing over the different outfits he had. Most of them would be bigger on you but at least it would give you something new to wear right? Humming you stepped back to wake Kanato but stopped when you seen a dress hanging on the door. Blinking you slowly took it from the door, slowly closing the it as you scanned the outfit over.

It was a white gown that had buttons up the chest, a ruffled collar and sleeves and was rather puffy at the bottom. It looked rather short but then you noticed the other half to it. A cute little black dress that went over the white one, black straps held together by the buckles near the top of your chest. Putting the two together reminded you of a victorian style dress. But, you couldn't get your mind off that outfit you had seen in your dreams. You started to wonder if said dress still existed or if it was buried along with their mother.

Walking for the door you stopped when you seen the brush you had used the other day on the stand near the door. Walking over you took it, putting it on top of the dress before noticing the fresh pair of undergarments below them. Blushing lightly you took them as well, glancing back at your sleeping boyfriend. You had wondered if he knew you were going to wake before him or not. Opening the door you carefully stepped out and softly shut it behind you, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy, turning down the hall you went on your way to the bathroom.

That was till you remembered you had no clue where said bathroom was. Blinking, your eyes shifted from door to door. There was way to many doors and you didn't know where a single one lead. Sighing you decided it was best to ask for forgiveness more than permission and chose to start opening random doors. Most of them were empty rooms or closets, little storage spaces or other useless bare rooms. Opening another door you stopped when you noticed a half naked Laito getting dressed. Right away his eyes went to you and you stared back. You two didn't move, you didn't blink, you didn't say a word. You just stared at each other with blank looks. Slowly backing out you shut the door.

"Sorry." you said as you went to go to the next room. That was till he stopped you. Cursing to yourself you knew you fucked up. You slowly turned to the guy who had been holding your wrist. Laito still shirtless was smiling down to you, like the devil he was. You wanted to scream but at the same time you didn't want to face Kanato's wrath.

"Bitch-chan~ Why ever did you walk in without knocking? Haven't you heard of privacy?" he asked in a mocking tone. You left out a sigh, knowing there was no way of avoiding him now. Then again, you could use this to your advantage. "Hmm~?" he pressed on.

"Well, you see... I was looking for the bathroom. I thought that was it but I guess I was wrong. Surprise, I was wrong!" you laughed. Laito seemed a little displeased with your answer. "But seriously, do you know where the bathroom is? I need to take a shower." You smiled. Laito hummed in response, as if thinking this over.

"I'll show you the bathroom if you let me have a taste~ Kanato is keeping you all to himself, I want to see why~" Laito cooed. Leaving out a sigh you pulled your wrist away, his fingernail catching on your wrist it cutting it. Flinching you held your wrist, the blood slowly coming from the wound and onto your hand. "Oh my~ You smell amazing~" he chimed as he brought his hand to his lips, licking the blood from off his nail. His eyes shone as he stared down at you. "Mind if I have some~ I just loved the sample." he said as he grabbed your wrist holding it up. The blood slowly rolled down onto your arm as he moved closer, close enough to lick it off your skin. 

"Kanato will be mad if you do that! So stop!" you yelled at him, pulling at your arm. He quickly moved you, slamming you against the hall wall. You had forgotten how strong he was. He was a little bigger than Kanato and you didn't know how to control him. "Stop Laito!" you yelled, wiggling around.

"Laito!" A voice yelled at him. He didn't seem to amused as he turned his gaze onto his other brother. Ayato walked down the hall a smirk on his face as he walked closer. "You know Kanato will kill you once he knows that you not only hurt her, but also drank from her." he stated. Laito rolled his eyes as he held up your wrist for Ayato to see.

"So what? Not like I'm biting her. She got cut, I'm just helping her clean up~" he sung. Ayato stepped closer humming as he helped his brother corner you. "Oh, are you also curious about her blood? Maybe Kanato will let us have a three way, huh~?" he asked as he brought your cut wrist closer to his mouth.

"Ayato..." Yui spoke from a few steps away. The other brother cursed a little as he turned back to her. "Kanato..." she said as the purpled haired boy showed up behind her. He quickly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer.

"Let (name) go. If you even so much as lick her arm I will cut off your blood source." he growled. Ayato was the first to pull away, shrugging as he took a few steps back. "You to Laito. Let her go." Kanato growled. Laito rolled his eyes opening his mouth to say something before you pulled your leg back and swung up, smacking him in the balls. Normally this would drop any guy to the ground but it didn't seem to affect him.

"My, my bitch-chan~ Who knew you were into such rough actions~" he chimed happily. You felt your heart drop as you started to wiggle and try to pull away from his vice grip. "Fine~ You want her~?" Laito said as he moved, quickly throwing you at the other. Kanato pushed Yui away and into Ayato's arms before catching you, holding you to his chest before you hit the ground. "What a shame~ I really wanted to taste~" he hummed as he vanished.

Closing your eyes you held onto Kanato's shirt, your knuckles going white. Your heart started to pound as fear started to build up. You knew Kanato was going to be furious with you and it was causing your anxiety to spike. With every second it was quiet it got worse and worse. Your head started to spin, the sides of your vision going black. You clung to his shirt, shaking as your panic started to become too much. Tears came to your eyes as you tried to think of anything to help settle you down but you were unable too.

You were in such a state of shock you failed to notice Ayato and Kanato's conversation. Kanato trying to shake you from your panic. How he yelled at you and even got Ayato and Yui worried about you. You missed everything and by the time you came back to the world you were in the shower, cold water spilling over you. Gasping for breath you sat back, hugging yourself from the cold water. Kanato was in front of you, both of you still fully dressed as the shower poured down over you.

"(Name)! Can you hear me!" he yelled at you. All the noise started to come back and you stared up to him in shock as he shook you, the sound of the water hitting the tub all around you. "(Name!) (Name)!" he yelled. Blinking you moved your hands up, grabbing his jacket as you shivered.

"Kanato..." you said through shivering lips. He was quick to turn around, shutting off the freezing water. Turning back to you he put your face into his hands, pulling you closer to warm you up. "Kanato... I'm sorry... I just..." you breathed out.

"Shut up." he commanded as he held you, leaning back against the tub as you shivered in his hold. He used his free hand to turn on some hot water, making sure it came from the faucet this time. The water ran over his jacket and hit you, warming up your chest and back. Soon your shivering calmed down and the water started to rise, slowly warming up the rest of your body. When it got high enough he shut it off, still holding you against his chest.

You two sat there for a while before you slowly started to push away from him. You had calmed down a lot and now you felt like you needed to move. Sitting back you watched as Kanato sat up, his hands resting on your cheeks. You brought your hand up, resting it against his as you closed your eyes. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I'm sorry... I haven't had a panic attack like that since I was young..." you stated. Kanato sighed as he rubbed your cheeks with his thumbs. Slowly moving closer before he pressed his lips to your own. You slowly kissed him back, melting against him as he held you. After a second he pulled away, his hand running through your wet hair.

"Are you alright now?" he asked. You slowly nodded your head, chuckling a little at all this. "What? What's so funny? You scared me! Don't laugh!" he yelled at you. Still you kept laughing, unable to hold it in.

"I'm sorry." you said through your chuckles. "I just wanted a shower to begin with and even after all that, I still don't know where this bathroom is." You laughed. Kanato stared at you for a moment, before chuckling. "I was trying to find this bathroom and then all that happened and my heart just started pounding and I couldn't control it and I just blacked out." you said.

"It was frightening... I tried to call out to you but you didn't... You didn't answer... I couldn't get you to answer, I couldn't get you to move. Or anything!" he said. You nodded slowly, knowing that when you have an attack that bad, you black out completely all while being awake.

"I'm sorry... Like I said, I haven't had one since I was a child... I don't understand what-" You were cut off when a loud high pitched sound, rang in your ears. Closing your eyes you held onto Kanato's jacket, waiting for the pain from the ringing to stop. When the ringing stopped you opened your eyes but you were no longer in Kanato's arms. You were lost in the forest, the sound of dogs barking and growling not far behind you. Running through the forest you seen trees pass you in a blur, the sound of leaves crushing under your feet.

Everything was overwhelming, the word around you darkening as you tried to escape. The light from the tree line started to become lighter and you knew you were close to freedom. However, a root sticking from the ground stopped you. Your foot was caught in it and you fell, flying over a small ledge and into a small creek. Sitting back you coughed out the water and mud you had inhaled, trying to catch your breath. Washing off the mud a little in the creek you stood back up trying to run but stopped when your ankle gave out. Turning back you rolled onto your back noticing you had lost your flip flops, your feet black and blue from the damage they took, your ankle twisted to the point you knew it was broken.

Your heart pounded against your chest as you left out a cry. Your small frame shaking as you tried to crawl your way away from the wolves that were chasing you. The blood moon was high in the sky, the wolves out to fide pray to eat. Your vision darkened, your body shaking, you were only a child who got lost, you didn't know if you would live past the age of five or not. Your head started spinning you fell backwards, laying in the grass and leaves. The dog barks came closer, getting louder. Looking back one jumped from the small ledge over the water and aimed at you.

You left out a scream but you couldn't hear it. The wolf flying at you in such slow motion you thought you could move from its path, but you were scared still. A man with long white hair appeared before you, his back turned to you so you couldn't see his face. You stared at him in awe as he tossed the wolf to the side, moving to quickly as he picked you up from the ground, pressing you against his chest.

The only memory you had of that day was waking to your parents asking you what happened. You were at the forest line your ankle broken and covered in bruises and stretch marks. You were shaking like a leaf as you stared up at your parents who tried to bring you out of your panicked state. Closing your eyes tightly you tried to forget the pain, the fear, so you blocked it out.

Opening your eyes again you were still in Kanato's lap, the other running his fingers through your wet hair. The noise had stopped and you lifted your gaze back to Kanato. "Wolves..." you whispered. He stopped his movements, his hand stopping half way through your hair. Blinking his lavender eyes at you he waited for you to continue. But as you realized what you said you shook your head, sitting back and looking around. "Sorry. I'm just... Thinking back, but it's blurry." you said as you rubbed your head.

"Come on. Let's get you undressed so you can wash up. You need a bath after this." he said as he moved you off his lap and stood up, pulling you up with him. You nodded as he helped you undo your top, taking the wet object and letting it fall onto the floor. You stared down at the water for a moment before you seen his hands on your skirt. Leaving out a shriek you pushed them away.

"Get out and let me shower!" you screamed in embarrassment.


	8. Gardens And Graveyards

You stepped out of the bathroom, cheeks dark red as you fixed the strap to your dress. After your little ‘episode’ Kanato refused to leave your side. Even when you screamed at him to leave so you could shower. You two sat in the warm bath in silence for almost 20 minutes before he came up with a deal.

“I’ll make you a deal.” he said in a low tone. You gave him a skeptical look, not trusting what he was going to say next. “You can take your bath, but I have to stay in the bathroom with you. I don’t want you blacking out and drowning yourself.” he stated. Sighing you sat back, nodding your head in agreement.

“Fine, fine. I just want to take a bath so I can wash off properly. Sit on the sink if you must, but just… Don’t look.” you said with red cheeks. The other gave you a toothy smile as he got up, stepping out of the tub for you to do as you please. However, you couldn’t seem to relax, no matter how great the water felt. Just because you knew he was in the same room as you, only a thin plastic curtain separating you from him.

Once you were done he handed you a towel, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with this simple action. Blushing like crazy you grabbed it, quickly wrapping it around yourself before stepping out of the bath and dropping your gaze to the floor. His eyes scanned over your body as you stepped over to the counter, trying to ignore his gaze. It didn’t take him long before he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close to him.

“Now, after you get dressed let’s take a walk~” Kanato whispered into your ear. A chill ran up your spine causing you to shiver in his hold. “I think it will do you good to get outside.” he chimed as he slowly loosened his hold on you. He paused for a moment, his fingers slipping under the end of your towel and weakly pulling at it. “How about you let me help you change~” he chuckled. Your face burned a dark shade of red as you twisted in his hold to face him.

“No peeking!” you yelled at him. Kanato chuckled as you quickly pulled off your towel, shoving it in his face and over his head. Still he laughed at you as you turned back to get dressed. Every so often you would look behind you by using the mirror, just to make sure he wasn’t peeking, but once you were in your underwear you didn’t nearly feel as shy.

“If it’s one thing I like getting you it’s underwear. You look amazing in that~” Kanato chimed from behind you. Your gaze lifted from the shirt you were holding and to the mirror in front of you. Kanato moved behind you, resting his cold hands on your warm shoulders. “And when you’re in them, I can see all those marks I made on you.” he pointed out.

Blinking a few times your eyes moved from Kanato and down to your neck. Sure the bruise from when he had strangled you was gone but you were still covered in bite marks and hickies. Even your cheek had lost the red color from the previous day. Thankfully it didn’t bruise like you thought it would.

Following the hickies down you took note of the bite marks on your thighs. It felt like months since Kanato had first bit you, but really it had only been a week. The bite mark was already fading and all that was left was a light scare. One that would vanish in due time. Moving your hand down you softly ran your finger over the mark.

“Kanato…” You said in a low tone. The other hummed from behind you, running his fingers through your wet hair. “Do… Do you love me?” you asked, lifting your gaze in the mirror to look at him. His actions stopped and he opened his eyes to look at you.

“Of course I love you. I’ve loved you ever since I smelt you~” Kanato chimed happily. You left your gaze fall back to the marks on your neck and chest. Sure they screamed that he loved you, but they also said you were in danger. He could be so sweet at times, treating you like a doll that could be easily broken… But then he could also get violent, not caring how badly he had hurt you. Then again he only got violent when he felt threatened or you said something out of line… But, was that really an excuse?

“I…” you stated, your voice slowly trailing off. “I don’t want to feel like I’m always walking on eggshells, Kanato…” you admitted. The other hummed his eyes watching your every movement. “I want… I want to know about you. I want to know about vampires, I want to know about your past. Everything about you is special to me, but… I need help to understand such things…” you finished, staring into his eyes from the mirror. The other sighed as he left you go.

“Alright, Get dressed and meet me out in the hall. We can talk while we walk.” he said. You opened your mouth to thank him for understanding and remaining calm, but he was already gone. Closing your eyes you took in a deep breath before moving to change.

When you had finished you looked yourself over in the mirror. You wore a white button up blouse with a frilly collar and sleeves. This one wasn’t nearly as high seeing as you no longer had to hide such a large bruise. Over it you had a high waisted black skirt that fell to your knees, white frills around the bottom, and straps that came from the skirt and over your shoulders. Pulling your bangs back and out of your face, you clipped in a large black bow.

“Where does Kanato even get these outfits.” you muttered to yourself as you pulled on your white stockings. Humming you slipped into your black mary janes and turned to walk out of the bathroom. As soon as you opened the door you were greeted by Kanato’s toothy grin. “Kana-”

“You look amazing~ Don’t you just love that outfit~ I make sure all of your clothes match mine. Before you know it, we’ll have a whole matching wardrobe~” Kanato chimed as he cut you off. “I have them all custom made by my famillars. I won’t take anything less than perfection for my princess~” he smiled. You stared at him in awe for a moment before a smile came to your lips. Giggling happily you jumped on him, pulling him into a hug as you kissed him. He didn’t hesitate to kiss you back, his arms wrapping around your waist.

“Thank you~” you chirped as you pulled away. Kanato chuckled as he picked you up, holding you closer as he spun. Giggling you closed your eyes giving him another sweet kiss. It was truly moments like this that made you want to stay with him. These sweet moments in your life with him that made you both happy like this.

When you pulled away Kanato slowed his spinning, setting you back onto your feet. Giggling you opened your eyes, looking up to him with excitement. It was then you noticed you were no longer in the dimly lit halls but outside. The moon was out in full force, the stars shining brightly against the black sky. Turning around you glanced around the garden you were now standing in.

Your heart almost stopped when you noticed where you were. Turning away from Kanato you shifted your gaze back and forth down the dirt path. You knew this was exactly the place you seen in your dreams. Without a second thought you started on your way down the path. You were so focused on retracing your footsteps you had forgotten you were with Kanato.

“(Name)?” Kanato asked from behind you. You ignored him as you brought your hands together, holding them near your chest as you walked down the path. You remembered how elegant that woman in your dreams was. How beautiful she looked as she walked down this path way. You couldn’t help but look ahead of you as you followed in her steps. “(Name)!” Kanato yelled as he stepped in front of you. Blinking a few times you slowly lifted your gaze up to him.

“Sorry… I… I seen-” You cut yourself off. Would this be to much of a sensitive subject for him? That was after all his mother, that is if you weren’t just dreaming up some random lady. “I.. I seen those red roses and I wanted one.” You said as you pointed past him and to the bushes. Kanato turned to look at the flowers you had spotted, leaving out a soft hum as he did so.

“Yes, we have a lot of different colored roses around here, but the red ones are the most common. Maybe it’s because it reminded us of blood…” Kanato said as he slowly walked over to the bush. Following him you stopped at his side, looking the dangerous flowers over. You watched as he reached down, picking one of the roses with ease and turning to you. “Here.” he smiled. You gave him a smile in return as you took it from him, pricking your finger on one of the thorns.

“Ouch.” You said softly as you pulled your finger away. Kanato chuckled as he took the flower from you, softly placing it behind your ear. You waited to be pricked again but surprisingly you weren't. He then took your hand in his own, bringing it slowly up to his mouth as he kissed your finger. Really all you could do was watch as he took it into his mouth, licking the blood from the small wound. “Kana…” you whispered, watching in surprise.

“What?” he asked as he left your finger free. “I don’t need you getting an infection.” he smiled. Your cheeks burned as you stared up to him. “You know…” He trailed off. Blinking you left your head fall slightly to the right, watching as he slowly brought his hand to your face. He softly rested his hand against your right cheek and you brought your own hand up to cover his. You couldn't help but smile up to him in this little romantic scene.

“What is it?” You questioned. Till now Kanato had one or two emotions swimming in his eyes, but now there were many more. Emotions you couldn't even pinpoint. It was new but, it made you feel at ease.

“Your eyes… They look lovely in the moonlight. The stars reflecting in them. It's like staring at the sky.” He said, his voice just above a whisper. Your eyes widened at his words, when had he become so romantic? “Do you like stars?” He asked. Humming you left a smile come to your face, nodding your head ever so carefully.

“Of course I do. I love looking at them and learning about the constellations. I always enjoyed that part of science class. When I got to study them, It was relaxing.” You laughed. Kanato sighed as he shifted his gaze up to the sky, watching the stars.

“Then one day let's sleep under the stars. I can hold you while we watch them. I can teach you about them. They were the one thing that never changed in my life. There was no need to fight for their love, I was free to watch them when I pleased…” Kanato said with such sorrow in his voice. Frowning you stared up at him, watching as his body seemed to relax for the first time ever.

“Kanato… When you say fight for their love… Are you talking about your mother?” You asked. Biting your lip you waited for him to get angry with you. You waited for him to scream and cry, scolding you for asking such a thing, but he didn't.

“Mother… She wasn't a Saint… Latio was first born, than me, than Ayato. However, due to Japanese beliefs Ayato was marked as the oldest and Latio the youngest. Mother treasured Ayato… He was forced to study so he could be the next heir. He was always being scolded and stuck inside. He always had her attention and when she gave me or Latio just a little we were happy.” Kanato said. Closing his eyes he left out a small breath.

“She loved when I would sing to her. She called me her little song bird and would call upon me to sing. Of course wanting her love I agreed no matter what. I would sing and she would listen and when I was done she would let me go back to playing. As I got older though… She started to lean more on Latio. Father was never around and to make him jealous she would bring in many men and women to please her. This didn't faze him at all, but when she started to show interest in Latio…. Everything got messy.” Kanato sighed as he turned away from you, starting to walk once again. Moving to his side you hugged his arm to your chest, letting him continue his story.

“He was furious at both of them and in anger locked Latio away. Ayato started to hate mother and everytime she was around it seemed like that hatred only grew more. Still she called me to sing to her and I did. She even gave me Teddy and it made me so happy. With Latio locked away and Ayato avoiding her she sought after new suiters. When she was done with them she let me play with them. So I turned them into dolls and it made her happy.” A smile came to his lips as he thought back. He seemed happy thinking back to his mother, but you couldn't understand. From your perspective she was a manipulative bitch who used her sons.

“Dolls?” You asked. Your voice wavered at the word, your mind uncertain if you really wanted to know. Following Kanato into the forest you two walked down a dark, dirt path.

“Yes, I have lots of them. I still like to make them, to turn our sacrificial brides into them.” he said before scoffing. “But Ayato wouldn't let me do it to Yui. He said that she was his and that she was to stay alive.” He said in an annoyed tone. “Then when I met you I wanted to make you into a doll. You're innocence made me happy. Your skin was flawless, your hair shiny, and your sparkling (color) eyes would be a perfect combination on a doll. You would be perfect… So that's why I can't do it.” Kanato sighed. You felt a little relieved that he couldn't. Yet another bullet you were somehow able to dodge from this out of control, loaded weapon.

“Thank you. For not turning me into a doll… I, enjoy being here with you. Getting to talk and walk like this together. There is so much I want to do with you Kanato… But, I assume once I start to age you'll want to preserve my beauty… The face you fell in love with. Am I correct?” You questioned. He slowly turned his gaze onto you before walking into a small graveyard.

“I don't know.” He simply stated as he turned back ahead of himself. You felt your anxiety spike at his words. Was he planning on keeping you alive or not? Or was he just saying such a thing to get a rise out of you? “You know… Teddy isn't the Teddy mother gave to me. Azusa burnt him…” Kanato said, a dark tone laced in his voice. He stopped in front of a grave before he sat the stuffed doll down on it. “It's merely a replacement Yui made.” He growled.

“I see…” You whispered as you took the flower from your ear and sat it so the bear was holding it. Kanto watched as you placed your hands together praying for the person whom the grave belonged to. “This is where your mother rests… Am I right?” You asked. Kanato simply nodded and you gave the grave a light smile. “Thank you for giving birth to Kanato. I'm lucky to have met such a wonderful man.” You spoke out loud. Kanato’s cheeks turned a light red as he stared at you in awe. Not once had someone said such a thing about him.

“Thank you…” He whispered before moving down and kissing your cheek. Turning to him you were surprised when he captured your lips with his own. Wrapping your arms around his neck you kissed him back, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer. The kiss was so deep and loving your heart ached for more.

“I love you, (Name).” He whispered against your lips. You felt a small smile pull at your lips as you opened your eyes. Staring into his tired purple ones.

“I love you too, Kanato.” You smiled. He pulled you into another loving kiss, pulling you up from the ground as he pressed your body against his own. Holding onto him you knew that when you parted you would be somewhere different.

Sure enough when you parted for air you opened your eyes to see you were back at the mansion. He sat you back on the ground but still kept his hands on your hips. Nuzzling against his chest you felt your heart ache. You felt conflicted about everything. You loved Kanato, you wanted to learn more about him, more about what vampires can do, but you also feared him. You were scared of the damage that might come to you if you stayed, what death awaited you. Closing your eyes you held onto his jacket, praying for a sign. Just anything to help you choose what you wanted to do. Stay and risk your life, or leave and break both your hearts.

“Kanato…” You whispered against his chest. You heard a hum in a simple response. “I… I think I'm ready now. To… Commit to our relationship.” You said as you lifted your gaze up to him. “I'm ready to let you make me yours.” You smiled. Kanato stared down at you in amazement before he gave a soft nod, pecking your lips.

“Then tonight, I shall make you mine, and by morning everyone will know.” He whispered. Smiling you pushed your face back against his chest, your heart racing at your sudden change of mind, but you needed to know. If you felt more for him in that moment, you would stay. If not, than you would leave. This was how you were going to make up your mind.


	9. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! For all those who don't realize this is an M rated fanfic.  
> I suck at this stuff but tried my best! So enjoy!

"Kanato~" His name slipped past your lips like a gentle breeze. You hadn't known it was coming till it danced across your sensitive skin. The purple haired male kissed you harshly, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip. Leaving out a low moan he pressed his tongue into your mouth. For a few seconds yours danced with his before you left him explore your mouth. 

You weren't sure when the kiss had gotten this heated but you weren't complaining. The way Kanato was kissing you was driving your mind and body insane. His hands were holding onto your hips, his mouth pressed hard against your own, and it made you melt.

Your arms had found their way around his neck. Your kiss deepening as you pushed your chest against his. At some point his hands slid back, giving your ass a firm squeeze. You didn't care, you craved more. His touch, his kiss, it was intoxicating. 

He lifts you from off the ground, your legs finding their place around his waist. You could feel his hard, clothed member pressing against your already wet entrance. Everything in your body was asking for more.

Rolling your hips you were pleased when he moaned into the kiss. His teeth biting your lip and drawing a little blood. It hurt so bad but felt so good. Pulling away from the kiss you sucked in a large breath, now realizing your lungs had been burning.

Taking his chance his mouth found your neck. His skilled tongue running over the sensitive skin before he nipped at it. The moan that escapes you sent shivers up your spine. God, he was able to make you feel so many ways. 

"Kana~" You whined as he sucked on the sensitive skin. Your hands found their way to his hair, pulling at it as he left a hickey. It was rather surprising that he felt the need to mark you instead of biting you. 

"I told you I'd be nice." He whispered darkly against your neck. A loud purr escaped your lips as he thrust himself against your soaked womanhood. Your head rolling back as you clung to him for support. A low, dark chuckle escaped him as he left you go. For a moment you felt as if you were falling your hands pulling at his locks before you bounced on the plush bed. 

You didn't have time to ask when, his mouth was already back on yours. His tongue dancing with yours as he pressed you back on to the sheets. Their coolness gave you a pleasant moan before your mind was clouded with lust once again.

"Do you want me, princess~?" Kanato hummed as he pulled away from the kiss. You left out a whine your lips trying to catch his but he was to quick. 

"Yes, please, I need you Kanato." You whined. The other simply hummed as he left kisses near your mouth, slowly trilling down to your neck. His cold hands pressed under your shirt and soon you could hear the buttons to your shirt being ripped off. He didn't care if he was ruining the fabric or not. 

"Say it for me again." He commanded. A shiver ran up your spine as you swallowed the lump in your throat. Oh God was your mind fried. 

"Kanato, please." You begged, just above a whisper. His hands came to a stop at your chest. "Please, oh God." Shutting your eyes tightly you rolled your head back, wanting him to continue. "Please I don't want to wait." You begged, a lot clearer now. A smirk pulled at the devil's lips before he thrust his hands up snapping off the rest of the buttons of your shirt.

Pulling you back into a kiss he pulled you up, quickly discarding the now ruined shirt before unclasping your bra. You moaned into the kiss as his cold hands found your perky nipples. At first he was gentle, squeezing your chest softly before kneading your breasts.

The Moans you gave in return got him to continue. His thumbs and pointer fingers finding your nipples and pinching them. Leaving the kiss you sucked in a sharp breath, your body begging for more as you arched your back.

He pressed you back onto the bed, his hands quickly tossing away your bra before his right hand left your chest. It left an empty feeling in its wake but was quickly covered by his rather warm tongue. A gasp escaped you, a moan pressing past your slightly parted lips. This had been a new and wonderful sensation. 

"Kana~" You moaned. Your back arched again, trying to press itself against him. Your nipple briefly rubbing against his teeth. Your toes curled as he started to suck on it. His tongue dancing around the sensitive spot. Your Moans being the only way of telling him to continue. 

You thought this was as good as it got, that the feelings you were having right now couldn't possibly get better. Then you felt something at your clothed entrance. A slim finger rubbing you before a second one joined, than a third. Sharp whines escaped you, your hands tugging at his purple locks as your body asked for more. You felt warmth pool at your core, and then without much warning you felt that warmth escape you. 

"How dirty of you." He whispered as he pulled away from your swollen nipple. "You got off on just me touching you?" He asked. You gave a short groan before he sat back on the bed. "You're already coming undone and the fun hasn't even started. I wonder…" His voice trailed off as he turned away. "How many times can you cum before you're begging me to stop." His voice was curious, yet it was laced with something sinister. 

He slowly pulled off his vest, tossing it away before slipping off the suspenders that held up his shorts. Standing on his knees he undid the buttons before slipping off the not so needed fabric, tossing it away. The whole time you watched from your spot on the bed. Your body was burning for his touch, but he wasn't giving it. 

Biting your bottom lip you watched as he slowly undid the buttons to his top, letting the fabric slip off his shoulders before letting it drop to the floor. Your eyes carefully drifted to his rather well toned stomach, your heart jumping for joy as you thought about his muscles flexing with each thrust. When had your mind become so dirty? So filled with need? 

"I think this is equal." He hummed. You quickly nodded your head before he was back at your mouth, but- he didn't kiss you. "Let's see." he whispered against your lips before placing a kiss on your chin, slowly moving down as he left sweet kisses. Laying back you watched as he placed a trail down your neck and between your boobs. He placed one on your belly button before stopping at your skirt. 

"Kana-" You were cut off when you felt his slim fingers pull down your skirt, leaving you in just your panties. As expected your panties were soaked but it didn't matter to him. This was after all what he wanted, what his main goal was. He had finally talked you into his bed and now he was getting his reward. 

"You smell amazing." He chuckled, taking a careful lick at the soaked fabric. The jolt that shot up your back was enough to make you moan in bliss. If you were this sensitive now, you wondered how sex with him would feel. Just the thought of him banging you was enough for that same warmth to pool in your lower stomach. 

His tongue pressed against the fabric, licking you through it. Slipping his hands between your thighs he dug his nails into the soft skin. Leaving out a whimper you tried to press back against him. God, his tongue felt amazing. You needed more. You needed so much more.

His hands moved up, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Taking hold of your panties he pulled them outwards, snapping the sides with ease. When that was done he snagged them with his mouth and pulled them off, sitting back for a moment with the soaked fabric to look you over. 

Sweat was already glistening on your body, your forehead shining as your hair stuck to it. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly, your heart banging against your ribs in excitement. Both nipples were perky, one of them more swollen than the other, but it didn't matter to him. He after all was the cause of all this. 

He stopped when his gaze fell onto your woman hood, your swollen folds begging for more, while your entrance was slick with cum. It was driving you insane with how long he was taking. A smirk pulled at his lips as he locked eyes with you. 

"Are you expecting more~?" He asked cheeky. Your cheeks burst into a dark shade of red. Were you expecting more? Were you waiting for him to continue? "Answer me princess." He commanded. Swallowing the saliva in your mouth you sat up on your elbows. 

"I.. I was expecting more, yes." you answered. A chuckle came from him, causing you to look away. "I need you Kanato. God, I need you more than I have needed anything." You continued. 

"Good, because I'm not done." He dipped down and a rush flew over you as his tongue pressed against your clit. It ran over the ball of nerves before his one of his fingers found your entrance. Your arms gave out on you, causing you to fall back onto the bed. A loud moan coming from you as he circled your clit, his finger slowly moving up and down between your slick folds.

His tongue was so amazing you swore you seen stars. The way he ran over the ball of nerves, how his finger slid between your velvet walls. The Moans that escaped you came closer together. He sucked on your clit a second finger slipping into you with ease, then a third. They moved quickly, curling and twisting in all directions.

Your butt lifted off the fabric as he hit your G spot. White light blinding you for a moment before he roughly shoved his fingers back against it. The moan that came from you was louder than you had wanted it to be. God forbid if his brothers heard you two. 

He kept sucking his fingers fucking you till you came undone. Your body shivered in such amazing ways that you swore you had seen heaven. He didn't stop his assault, his fingers slipping past your tight walls to help you ride out your orgasm. When your high had started to come down he had finally stopped, pleased with his work. 

Sitting back he licked his lips, watching as you tried to catch your breath. Your body shivered as the feelings lingered. Your arm covered your mouth as your chest heaved. Even now your lungs burned in need. Your breathing was so sporadic it was making mind think you were suffocating. Then again you were. 

Taking in a deep breath you moved your arm away to see Kanato. He had stood at the end of the bed undoing his pants. Your eyes locked onto the thin fabric that kept you from him. Till now he had given you so many feelings yet he didn't get anything in return. Should you try to treat him? Or would he become upset with you? 

"Kana." You swallowed as you sat up, feeling cum roll from your pussy and onto the sheets. You hated the feeling of being wet but your need was overwhelming it. Kanato stopped as he stepped out of his pants, his eyes dark as he moved closer. 

His hand softly sat on your head, Brushing back your sweat covered locks before kissing your forehead. "Want to help~?" He asked. You quickly nodded your head and adjusted yourself so that you were on the edge of the bed. "Now princess, make sure to drink it all." He commanded. Once again you nodded and he pulled out his hard cock. 

Just the size of it made you consider running. It wasn't huge like how you thought it would be, but it was overwhelming. To know that it was able to fit in you was enough to get you excited all over again. Carefully to took his member into your hands, softly stroking it. You got a soft groan from the man before you, causing you to realize this was as enjoyable as his fingers were to you. 

Smiling you brought your lips to the head, kissing the slit before giving it a gentle lick. Kanato took a hand full of your hair, his eyes watching as you carefully touched him. You were so delicate, yet you didn't need to be. 

"You don't have to be worried. You couldn't possibly hurt me." He growled. Your eyes met his and you gave a short nod before taking the head into your mouth. Kanato's cheeks dusted pink as he watched you take him into your sweet mouth. That mouth he had kissed so many times and now it was sucking him off. 

You rolled your tongue around the slit before taking more into your mouth. Slowly but surely you got into a rhythm. Your head bobbing as you sucked. At first you didn't taste anything but soon you started to taste more and more salt. Your movements quickened and soon you felt like he was pulling your hair from your head. Taking in his whole length you had to hold back your gag reflex.

You couldn't possibly mess this up, not after he had treated you so well. Your head bob quickened and soon he was pressing himself farther into your mouth. His thrusts met with your moanes, his cock filling you with such amazing feelings. Would this be how it felt to fuck you? Would it feel even better than sucking him off? Of course it would, he would be hitting that spot he liked so much. 

A low growl came from him as he came, his cum filling your mouth. Shutting your eyes tightly you tried to swallow what you could but when he pulled out of your mouth some of his seed spilled from your lips. It fell into your chest and stomach, rolling down your sweaty skin till his hit your pussy. Taking a few deep breaths you tried to swallow the rest, trying to look more appealing to him than some cum covered whore. 

"That's good enough princess." He whispered. Looking up you watched as he gave you a gentle kiss. When was the last time he had kissed you like this? Had he ever kissed you like this? You gently kissed him back as he pressed you back against the bed. Crawling over you he kept his kiss connected, even when you thought he would falter, he didn't. 

He slowly pulled away leaving you wanting more. Your mind was long gone, your body the only thing in control now. The sun had started to come up, it's light peeking through the curtains. The fire had gone out, the low pops of the embers being the only thing you could hear other than your heavy breathing. 

"I hope you're ready, because I won't be holding back." Kanato whispered against your lips. You left your eyes flutter closed as he gently kissed you. 

"Then keep me begging for more." You whispered back as he parted from the kiss. His mouth once again pressed against yours roughly, his tongue darting into your mouth and dancing with your own. A pressure built up at your lower abdomen and then a light pain made you whine. He adjusted himself between your legs, pressing farther into you.

Leaving out another whine he pressed his hands against your breasts once again, kneading them to ease the new feeling of him inside you. Your body quickly adjusted to him inside you, letting you relax once again under him. Pulling away from the kiss the two of you took in some much needed air.

"See, not so scary~" he cooed as he ran his slim fingers through your wet hair. You gave a slow nod, a moan escaping you. You wanted him to move, to finally fuck you, but you didn't say anything. "Now, I want to hear how vocal you can be." You slowly opened your eyes to look up to him before he pulled out of you, almost fully till he thrust back in.

Your head rolled back as you left out a loud cry. Your walls tightening around him, his thrusts getting into a rhythm that you were able to match. At first it was uncomfortable but now it was nothing but pleasure. Your body ached for more, your back arching for him to go deeper. The sound of skin on skin echoing around the room as he fucked you. 

Your bodies moved in perfect sync, your hips rolling as you pushed back against him. The pleasure was overwhelming, your moans becoming louder as he hit your G spot. White covered your vision as your thoughts begin to blur. All you could feel was him, all you could hear was the sweet moans that escaped his lips, mixed together with those oh so heavenly pants.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him closer, aching for more contact. You needed more, you needed him. His thrusts got faster, his grunts becoming louder. The way his voice cracked was pleasing in a way. To know that all those sweet noises he made was because of you felt amazing.

His pace became sloppy, his thrusts became harder, his hands found your hips and he buried himself balls deep inside you. So many feelings flooded you as he pounded into you. His cock rubbing and hitting your deepest parts. Warmth flooded you causing you to leave out a loud cry as you came around him. 

Your back arched causing your chest to press against him as your orgasm flooded you. The pleasure you felt wasn't like anything you had ever felt. It was more than how you felt when his tongue attacked your clit, it was heavenly. Shivers shook your body as you road out your climax, just as you were coming back to reality you felt heat wash over you. Kanato's thrusts weren't rhythmic anymore they were jagged and harsh.

His head hit your G spot with each thrust. His cock twitching as he filled you with his seed. The grunts that escaped him were music to your ears, and your sweet moans from his climax didn't help him. He kept moving, riding it out as you tried to come down from your high.

Both of you stopped all movements, all the sounds from your previous activity gone and replaced with heavy breathing. Your body shivered as you came down from your high, enjoying the warmth that filled you. Taking a few deep breaths you lifted your gaze up to him, locking eyes with him for the first time in what felt like ages. 

"I love you." You panted. Kanato chuckled as he kissed your forehead before placing soft kisses all over your face. 

"I love you too." He whispered back. Pulling out, he fell onto the bed next to you, leaving out a tired sigh. "Those noises you made were amazing~" He snickered. Your face dusted pink as you rolled onto your side, nuzzling against his chest. 

"You're one to talk. You were making some pretty amazing noises too~" You giggled. Looking up to him you shot him a charming smile, eyes shining as he blushed at your comment. "Your voice even cracked when you came~" You smirked. Kanato turned his gaze off you, huffing in response. Snickering you crawled up to him, kissing his lips quickly. "Bath time?" you asked with that sweet smile he loved so much. 

"Alright. Bath time." He said kissing you quickly before sitting up, holding you to his chest you left your head rest on his shoulder while he adjusted you so he could pick you up. When you were safely in his arms you closed your eyes, relaxing in his hold. Yeah, you really did love him and those feelings you just felt? Well, those were addictive. He was your drug, and unfortunately those feelings would be your downfall.


End file.
